


Slowly But Surely

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Angry Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, Enemas, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Food Porn, Gentle Sex, In Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tied To A Chair, Top Dean, Top Sam, Vampire Dean, Wincest - Freeform, and cuddling, from the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone horribly wrong, Dean confronts his little brother, and this time "sorry" wasn't gonna cut it. But it seems that Sam is also irritated by Dean's attitude, and instead of trying to make it up to him, he simply laughs in his face.<br/>Sam really shouldn't have pissed his brother off.</p><p>Never would have they thought that the fight would result in them becoming something much more than brothers, though.<br/>Now their life has become even more complicated, as they try to keep on hunting, even if all they want to do is lay in bed together.</p><p>This work will have many chapters, each chapter describing how Sam and Dean progress in their newfound relationship, and also show them indulging in all sorts of different ways of having sex. This is experimenting, Winchester style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!” Dean burst through the motel door, not caring that he nearly pulled the old wooden thing off its hinges. He stomped to the far end of the room, quickly drawing the blinds and started trashing the room, throwing a lamp here and a clock there.

“Dean, enough with your hissy fit! How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry?!” Sam yelled at his brother, who was in the process of kicking the sink for who knows what reason.

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it, Sam!” he screamed from the bathroom, then emerged with such a pissed off look on his face that would have sent any monster or demon run home with their tail tucked between their legs. “You think a fucking sorry will fix this shit? It’s the second time, Sam. Second!” he growled, pulling his upper lip up to reveal a new set of pointy vampire fangs.

“Well, you know what? Serves you right!” Sam locked the door, then walked past Dean to the bathroom, but when he realized that apparently Dean has even ruined their toilet, he felt like throwing a tantrum as well. Standing in the doorway, Sam crossed his arms and glared at his, also glaring, brother. “You used me, Dean. Maybe it was karma, for being such a jerk.”

“Used you? It was part of the plan, Sam! I made it clear as day; you go in and wait for me! Not my fault that you ran into the nest!” Dean closed in on Sam, his pupils dilating and he began to sweat, feeling the hunger grow inside of him as he listened to Sam’s rapid heartbeat.

“Yeah, right. You _put_ me in that situation, Dean! And when I was needing you the most, you simply bailed on me. The plan was for me to wait inside, and for you to follow me after you iced the vamps outside. You never told me that there was going to be a fucking vampire arsenal waiting for me inside! And when you finally showed, you looked at me, I saw it, then ran! How do you explain that?” he shouted into his brother’s face, nose flared and he could hear his pulse in his ear.

Dean let out an incredulous laugh, then grabbed he taller man by his collar and violently shoved him against the wall. “Really? And who the fuck was the one who watched as I got turned into a vampire, _again_?” Dean literally growled, baring his fangs at his brother. “First time, I get it, you didn’t have a soul. But tonight you had one packing and still, you watched as I lay on the ground, surrounded by vampires with one of them pushing his bloody wrist into my mouth! Why don’t you explain how _that_ happened, huh?”

The room was silent after that for a brief moment, with Sam clenching his jaw in order to control his anger and Dean glaring daggers at his brother’s head. “You want to know why?” Sam finally broke the silence, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “I watched it all happen, you getting turned by that vamp because I wanted to. I knew that there’s a cure, we both do, and I wanted a bit of payback,” he said, grinning smugly at the sight of his brother’s surprised face.

“You…” Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s collar, pulling him down and closer to his face. “You damn son of a bitch!” he screamed, then in a swift motion, turned around with his brother and pushed the taller man down onto the floor before straddling his waist and keeping Sam’s arms above his head in an iron grip. “You did it on purpose? Again? Well Sammy, that was a _bad_ fucking idea. Let me show you,” he snarled, then _ripped_ Sam’s shirt apart with his nails.

The younger hunter hissed as he felt his skin being torn with the fabric, but didn’t panic, or even feel fear. Instead, he laughed into the vampire’s face and flashed him a challenging grin. “Really? Dean, I know that you won’t kill me, and you can’t bite me either or you’ll never turn back. So, honestly, what are you going to do to me, bare your scary fangs and growl like a hungry dog?” he mocked the other, tilting his head back invitingly on purpose, and his grin only widened when he saw the crazed, ravenous look in his brother’s eyes.

“Don’t fucking tempt me, Sam,” Dean whispered in a raspy, low, broken voice as he leaned in threateningly close to Sam’s neck, then had to stop himself and swallow, letting out a pained groan. This impossible hunger was physically hurting him, and Sam’s heartbeat, the crimson honey flowing under that sweaty, tanned skin was just driving him mad. The tempting and teasing smirk on Sam’s face wasn’t helping, either. “Fucking shut your mouth, or I swear I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Dean?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he licked his lips and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He attacked the man’s neck, licking at every inch of his skin, kissing and nipping at it and leaving wet trails of saliva as he licked up to his ears, though never once breaking the skin, no matter how much he wanted.

Sam gasped in surprise, not really expecting Dean to actually do something but was glad when he didn’t feel any pain, which meant that his brother didn’t succumb to the hunger. Still, he was licking and kissing at his skin, which tickled a little bit and made him feel a bit dazed. It wasn’t such a bad feeling, but Dean was clearly enjoying himself too much, judging by the hardness poking Sam’s abdomen, and with Sam still being mad at his brother, he couldn’t just let this go on.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Sam snapped at Dean and pushed him off, but only managed to stand up before the vampire was shoving him down again, this time on the bed and face first. Sam tried to lift his head, to look over his shoulder at Dean, but his face was pushed back into the mattress, rendering all of his protests and screams muffled.

“No can do, Sammy,” Dean growled into his struggling brother’s ear, breathing down on his neck and shoulder as he seized Sam’s hands behind his back, rendering him motionless, then began licking at his back, trailing his tongue down Sam’s spine, which made the taller man moan.

Both of them stopped at the sound, Sam feeling incredibly shocked and embarrassed, and Dean feeling so turned on that he was surprised he didn’t rape his little brother yet. “Sammy…” he whispered against the man’s skin, then bit into his shoulder, hard, but thankfully not hard enough to draw blood. Sam felt a way too pleasant shiver run down his spine and was now panting for an entirely different reason than anger.

“Fuck, Dean,” he groaned, burying his face in the pillow as Dean began grinding his obvious bulge against Sam’s ass. He had to bite down on his lip to stop the completely unmanly sound that was threatening to escape from his mouth when he felt Dean grind against him like that, then tensed as he heard Dean fumbling with his pants, then-

“Fuck!” Sam cursed as strong hands pulled his pants and underwear off with one move, which was pretty amazing, though all thoughts of amazement left his mind when he felt his brother’s, now unclothed, dick rubbing against his ass crack.

“Shouldn’t have pissed me off, Sammy,” Dean said in a low voice, then let out such a fucking _dirty_ chuckle that Sam had to grab the sheets, his hands now free. His whole body was burning, aching with a desire he never felt towards is brother as he was panting against the pillow, sweating and the anticipation nearly killing him. Then he felt Dean spread his ass cheeks and lick at his entrance and Sam let out such a fucking lewd moan that even he was surprised.

Dean licked his lips, a new kind of hunger taking over him as he lapped at the delicious looking rim of muscle, earning many sounds of appreciation from his younger brother who was now pushing back on his tongue. Whispers and moans of “Dean”, “fuck”, “so fucking good”, “oh god” and “more” could be heard from the taller man’s mouth, making his older brother snap and push his tongue deep inside his brother, who cried out in intense pleasure at the blissful feeling.

“Dean!” Sam moaned loudly, feeling his brother’s tongue move and twist and lick inside of him, his body trembling in pleasure as Dean worked wonders with his talented tongue, doing a wonderful job at eating his whimpering brother out. When none of them could take it anymore, Dean pulled his tongue out and quickly replaced it with a pretty sharp nailed finger, Sam hissing at the slight pain but, honestly, not really giving a fuck at that moment. “Holy fuck, Dean!” he screamed as his brother brushed his finger against his prostate, and when Dean deliberately pushed down on that spot, Sam arched his back and let out such a loud cry that the residents next door were sure to hear it.

Dean was thanking every God and angel and whatever for his self control, as he slowly fingered his little brother, who kept on pushing back on his finger, taking and wanting it deeper and moaning like a wanton whore with each small thrust. Soon, Dean added a second, then a third finger, thoroughly stretching Sam’s hole out until he was certain that his dick would fit.

And for a split second, Dean had to wonder what in the hell was he doing, thinking about fucking his little brother, but when he saw those blown pupils, when Sam looked over his shoulder, all thoughts of stopping left him.

He slid home, slowly and carefully, but it was still too much for Sam because hot damn, Dean’s dick was fucking huge. He dug his nails into the sheets and tried to relax around Dean’s hot, pulsing cock as he pushed balls deep into his brother. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned, placing his hands on each side of Sam’s hips and then began to move, “So tight, so good.”

“God, Dean!” was all Sam managed to say, or more like moan like a fucking slut. He spread his legs further and lifted his ass up higher in the air, screaming and moaning loudly with each thrust, always trying to push back and take his brother in deeper. Dean was sliding in and out of him roughly, fucking him hard and fast and hotly and deeply and both of them were going crazy, groaning and moaning. The smell of sweat and sex, sounds of skin slapping against skin and the loud, low groans were intoxicating. Dean fucked in and out of Sam in a steady pace now, moving a hand to his brother’s leaking and bouncing cock and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts, his little brother repeating Dean’s name over and over again as he neared his orgasm, then came with a loud, high pitched moan, covering Dean’s hand and the sheets with his hot, white come.

Dean’s thrusts became erratic after that, feeling how Sam was doing a great job in milking him as he clenched around Dean’s aching cock, making him lose it and fill his younger brother with his load, emptying it all into his brother’s slutty hole.

He pulled out of Sam, who lay already collapsed on the bed, panting and shivering. Dean rolled next to him and took the taller man in his arms, kissing at the back of his neck. Sam turned around to face his brother and licked his lips.

“Well,” Sam cleared his throat, his eyes glancing from his brother’s eyes to his full lips. “That was a bit unexpected. But…not entirely bad.”

“Not bad? Dude, you loved it. Were moaning like a girl,” Dean grinned when he saw Sam’s usual bitchface, then tucked a few stray strands of hair behind his brother’s ear. “It was weird, and pretty wrong, if you ask me. But, honestly, I’m pretty sure that was the best fucking sex I’ve ever had in my entire life. And I had many. Sex, I mean.”

Sam bit his bottom lip as he watched Dean, obviously thinking, then let out a long sigh and leaned closer, kissing his big brother’s jaw. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s wrong, and nasty as hell, but I loved it. Didn’t really _feel_ wrong while we were doing it, to tell you the truth,” he said, then grinned at a proud looking Dean.

“Hell yeah. So…” he tightened his hold on Sam and pulled him closer. “What do you say we keep doing it?”

“You mean cuddling, or angry sex?” Sam asked, laughing when he saw the horrified expression on Dean’s face.

“Dude, we’re totally not cuddling. This is just, a thing, which is not cuddling,” he stated, Sam rolling his eyes but agreeing nonetheless. “Anyway, you know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam purred, crawling closer to his brother and grabbing the blanket, covering them both. “And yes. But then I refuse to be brothers with benefits. We’re in this together, and I mean _together_ together. I want…” he trailed off, averting his eyes from his brother’s loving ones, not really knowing how to say it.

“You want a relationship,” Dean helped him out, and Sam nodded. “Well, good, because that’s exactly what I want, too. I want you for myself, just mine. My little bitch,” he joked, earning yet another bitchface from Sam.

“Yeah, jerk,” Sam then whispered with a happy smile on his face. “I’m yours, handsome. And you’re mine. No more flirting in bars or little flings, okay?”

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Dean winked, then ruffled the mess Sam called hair on his head. “By the way…” he said, licking his lips, “I think we should start making that cure, because I’m really starting to get hungry.”

Sam frowned, then nodded, but before he could have gotten out of the bed, Dean pulled him back into his embrace. “I didn’t mean _right now_ , but that we should look for the ingredients soon…after we’re done not-cuddling,” Dean said, then let out a satisfied sigh when he felt Sam kiss his neck and lean his head on Dean’s chest.

And even though neither of them said it out loud, those three words, they didn’t have to. They both knew how the other felt, and that was enough.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Sam and Dean became lovers, and today, Dean decided to have his way with his Sammy properly, and lovingly.

“Agents?” the cop nodded at the two FBI agents, opening the main door for them.

“We’ll be expecting your call, if anything else that seems unusual would turn up,” Sam said, handing his business card to the cop, who flashed a small smile at him before leaving.

Sam and Dean were on a case involving some especially hungry and creative ghouls, and just finished checking out the latest corpse.

“I’m hungry,” Dean frowned, getting in the Impala and started the engine. “What do you say we have Chinese?”

“Dude,” Sam closed the passenger door and let out an incredulous laugh. “We were playing find the entrails on the vic, like ten minutes ago and now you want to eat? Seriously?” he asked, rolling his eyes when Dean made a fake pouting face.

“C’mon Sam, not my fault that I haven’t eaten for hours. Remember, we couldn’t even eat breakfast, thanks to those ghouls, and now they’re gonna make me skip lunch? No way, man. We’re eating,” Dean insisted as he pulled the car out of the police station’s parking lot.

“Fine. So, Chinese, is it? Take out?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean glanced at him and grinned widely, nodding as he said, “Hell yeah, take out.”

They drove for half an hour, before reaching the motel they were staying at. Dean was the first inside, flopping down on the bed and pulling his phone out, ordering some food. Sam locked the door after he stepped inside, and loosened his tie, walking to the nightstand and picked up his bottle of energy drink, emptying it rather quickly. They had to wake up early, barely got any shut-eye thanks to their new case, and Sam was beginning to feel a bit drowsy. He lay down on the bed, listening to Dean rambling over the phone, how he wanted extra spice and how he was going to show up in front of their door if they dared to forget the fortune cookies.

When he was finally done, Dean tossed his phone on the bed and stood up, shrugging out of his suit jacket, and Sam suddenly found himself unable to look away. It has been three days since they became more than brothers, and they haven’t done more than kissing after their first intimate moment. And honestly, Sam was starting to crave it. Dean in a suit was a bit of a turn on, too. Dean noticed his little brother’s eyes on him, and flashed a predatory smirk at Sam, slowly walking towards the bed and sitting down.

“See something you like, Sammy?” he purred, running a hand down the hunter’s thigh, making him shiver. Sam sat up on the bed and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him down and manhandled him so that he was lying on his back and Sam was hovering above him.

“Yes,” Sam licked his lips, then let himself be pulled into a hot kiss, Dean shoving his tongue into Sam’s mouth, the way his older brother licked and sucked at his bottom lip, and caught his tongue between his teeth before pulling away made Sam moan. Fuck, he was acting like a horny teenager. “Dean, you’ve got any idea how hot you look like in a suit?” he asked, placing small kisses along his brother’s jaw line.

“No, but judging by the eager way you jumped me, I’d say you’re telling the truth. However…” Dean paused to unbutton his shirt, all the while watching Sam with eyes full of lust. “I can assure you that I’m way hotter without the suit.”

“Oh, I know, believe me,” Sam grinned, taking his own suit jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt impatiently and pretty clumsily, Dean having to help out to make things quicker.

“Someone’s in a hurry, huh?” Dean teased, then let out a low groan as he felt Sam’s lips on his chest, licking and biting at places he didn’t know were sensitive, making him throw his head back. “Sammy,” he growled, fisting a hand in his little brother’s hair and tugged.

Sam pulled away with a disappointed sound, chewing at his lower lip as he gazed at his brother. He was then rolled over, their position changing again, this time Sam being the one sprawled out on the bed. And when he saw the hungry look in Dean’s eyes that were roaming over his body, Sam couldn’t help but whimper. “Dean,” he breathed, pulling his knees up and spreading his legs, grinning at the look of pure want on Dean’s face.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean practically ripped Sam’s pants off, then pulled his boxers down as well, gaping at the mouthwatering view in front of him. Sam’s cock was hard and gorgeous, making Dean want to swallow it all down. And there was nothing stopping him from doing just that, but first he had to make something clear to his panting little brother. He licked up Sam’s chest, earning a lewd moan from the hunter, then ran his tongue across his brother’s bottom lip before licking into Sam’s mouth and kissing him breathless, their tongue fighting for dominance as the sounds of pleasure coming from both men were muffled by each other’s mouth. When Dean finally pulled away and let Sam fill his lungs with much needed air, he mumbled against those pink swollen lips. “This time, I wanna fuck you nice and slow, not like when I was a vamp. Is that okay with you?”

Sam blinked repeatedly, then as a bright smile split his face, he laughed softly and placed a small kiss on Dean’s chin. “You want to be gentle with me, Dean? Make sweet love to me? Of course that I’m okay with that,” he said, laughing even harder when he saw the slightly embarrassed look on his big brother’s face. He would never tell Dean, but he sometimes thought that his brother was adorable.

“Good, then,” Dean quickly kissed Sam before he crawled back, then got off the bed and searched through his duffel bag for a moment, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“Where- when the hell did you get that?” Sam asked, surprised that Dean even had the balls to buy something like that, though Dean Winchester was the man who bought porn magazines non-stop, after all.

“Gas station. But don’t worry, I chose one that seemed germ free,” he winked as Sam, who rolled his eyes, then got back on the bed, kneeling between Sam’s spread legs. “Gonna take it slow, Sammy, take you apart piece by piece,” Dean purred, running his hands up and down Sam’s thighs, gently caressing his legs in a way that made Sam relax and even more turned-on at the same time.

“Dean,” Sam exhaled, closing his eyes and enjoying the attention, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and wet on his balls. Looking at Dean, Sam watched as his big brother teased him with his tongue, licking and softly sucking at his sensitive balls, and earning a moan of utmost appreciation from the hunter. “Shit, Dean, your fucking tongue!” Sam gasped when Dean flicked his balls with his tongue, then slightly nipped at the delicate skin.

“Gonna make you beg, baby brother,” Dean mused, moving his tongue to the base of Sam’s already leaking cock, licking up from it to the head, then began showering the pulsing length with loving kisses, small licks and gentle nips, successfully making a moaning mess out of his little brother in no time. Though he wasn’t going to beg, Sam would stop himself from begging his brother to just fuck him already, he was sure of that. He wanted to prove his smug bastard of a brother wrong. It was rather hard, however, as Dean just kept on licking and kissing, then pushed the tip of his tongue against the slit of Sam’s cock, making him arch his back and buck his hips, wanting, needing to feel his brother’s lips around him, and he didn’t have to wait long, before he did. Dean lapped at the beads of pre-come gathered at his slit, then took the head of Sam’s dick in his mouth, sucking on it hungrily while swirling his tongue around it. Sam just kept on writhing under Dean’s talented tongue, unable to thrust up and into his brother’s mouth thanks to the strong hands that were keeping his hips down. It was fucking torture.

After what seemed like forever, Dean finally started bobbing his head, taking more and more of Sam’s cock into his mouth with each movement, until Sam was balls deep inside his brother’s warm mouth. Dean moaned around the huge shaft, gagging as the tip bumped against the back of his throat but he forced himself to calm down, relaxing his throat muscles and beginning to deepthroat his little brother, who was already at the point where he was unable to form words, just strangled moans and pleading whimpers, completely breaking under his brother’s touch. Dean sped up, making obscene slurping sounds as he sucked his brother off, loving Sam’s dick in his mouth, feeling it twitch and leak pre-come, then Sam threw his head back and let out a moan that was more like a scream as his orgasm hit him hard, emptying his load down Dean’s throat and curling his toes in impossible ecstasy.

Dean greedily swallowed all of his little brother’s hot come down, loving the taste no matter how dirty that was, then licked Sammy’s dick clean. “Tastin’ good,” he purred as he kissed Sam’s thigh, the man trying to catch his breath after the mind-blowing orgasm he just had.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam groaned, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck and crushed their lips together, moaning when he tasted himself in his brother’s mouth. “You fucking god.”

Dean chuckled at that, Sam grinning happily and placing kisses all over his brother’s face. “I’m not even hungry anymore,” Dean winked and licked his lips seductively, then let out a low groan as Sam slid his hand under his pants and groped his ass.

“You seem way too energetic, Dean. Maybe you should work out a little,” Sam grinned teasingly, before tugging his brother’s pants off, Dean letting his Sammy undress him. His little brother pushed both Dean’s pants and underwear down, Dean helping by kicking the unwanted clothes off, then cursed when Sam took his aching dick in his hand and began stroking it, from the base to the tip, giving it slow and long strokes, which managed to drive the older hunter into a frenzy in a matter of seconds as he bucked into each stroke.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean moaned and grabbed his little brother’s wrist, yanking his hand away from his dick. He then moved back a little and growled at Sam. “Give me that pillow,” he commanded, Sam shuddering pleasantly as he pulled the pillow out from under his head and gave it to Dean, then raised his hips as Dean placed the pillow under his hips. “Gonna be easier this way,” he mumbled, then grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount in his palm, using three fingers to scoop most of it up and rub it against Sam’s tight hole, the younger hunter gasping at the feeling.

“Cold,” he whimpered, though the longer Dean kept rubbing, the warmer the lube got.

“Sorry, forgot. I’ll make it up to you,” he grinned, before pushing a finger inside his little brother’s entrance, making him moan wantonly. He moved his finger painfully slow inside Sam, then didn’t wait long before adding a second finger, stretching and working his brother’s hole open. Sam pushed back with each thrust of Dean’s slow fingers, everything feeling somehow more intense than the first time. Dean took his sweet time before finally pushing a third finger in and wriggled and curled them inside Sam, then when his fingers found his prostate and began massaging it, Sam could see stars.

“Fuck, Dean!” he literally screamed, scratching at the sheets desperately as his mouth hung open and his legs trembled in pleasure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sam cursed, whining and whimpering and hearing Dean’s dirty laugh as he pressed down against his brother’s prostate before pulling his fingers out, just when Sam was seconds away from coming again. He whined at the loss and looked at Dean with half lidded eyes, pupils blown until all that was left of his hazel eyes was a thin line around the darkness.

“Want me to fill you up now? Want to feel my cock inside, pressing, pulling, grinding until you’re screaming, Sammy? You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Dean teased, pressing his thumb down the slit of Sam’s dick, and that was it, all his resolve left him and Sam begged.

“Yes, yes, yes please, Dean, fuck yes. Please, I want you, _need you_ in me, now, now, Dean!” Sam pleaded, trying to spread his legs even wider while making these needy, pathetic and desperate sounds. Dean laughed softly, kissing Sam’s knee, before moving closer and taking a hold of Sam’s thighs, gently massaging them as he slicked his own cock up with lube, then lined it up with his Sammy’s greedy hole. He smirked at his little brother, who flashed him a small, coy smile before licking his lips, which was Dean’s cue and permission, and he didn’t waste any more time, slowly burying himself in the wet heat of his brother’s tight hole. They both groaned from the sweet feeling, and the ease Dean slid into Sam. The lube really was a good idea.

“Oh god, Sammy,” Dean panted, then began moving, slowly at first. He thrust in and out of his moaning brother with long, drawn out pulls, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside, and then slid back in with a sharp thrust.

“Dean, Dean, _Dean!”_ Sam cried over and over again, wrapping his legs around his big brother’s waist, pulling him closer and taking, wanting him deeper. This was different from the first time, way more extreme and fucking overpowering, without any pain or burning sensation, just pure hot pleasure, which was making Sam lose whatever self control he had left. “Please, fuck, Dean! Harder, fuck me harder, Dean, need it- _please!”_ he begged, on the verge of actual tears, desperately trying to push back on Dean’s amazing dick.

His big brother wasn’t one to say no to that, so he sped up, though still remained gentle, thrusting in and out of Sam in a steady pace. Dean angled his thrusts so he was hitting his little brother’s prostate nearly each fucking time, successfully making him scream. And damn, Sammy looked so fucking gorgeous like that, writhing under him, chest heaving and glistening with sweat, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and his delicious cock, hard and leaking, bouncing off his abdomen with each thrust and smearing pre-come all over his stomach, the view alone nearly making Dean explode right then and there. “Sammy, damn it, I’m so close,” Dean groaned, digging his fingers into Sam’s skin, which would surely leave bruises. That gave him an idea, and he leaned forward, claiming his brother’s open mouth, sucking and biting, then moved down and bit and marked Sam’s body everywhere, from his neck, to his chest, all the way down to his abdomen.

Sam was overwhelmed by pleasure at that point, unable to take it anymore, and then Dean hit his prostate dead on and that was it, Sam was coming untouched with a choked off mix of a moan and a cry, coating his chest and a bit of Dean’s with his hot come. Dean cursed as he felt Sam’s walls clenching and fluttering around him, and he bit down hard on his little brother’s shoulder when he felt his muscles strain as the most intense orgasm slammed through him, and he was coming hard and deep into Sam, filling him up.

“Dea-an” Sam keened, sounding as if he was half asleep and most certainly fucked out. He let out a small moan as Dean slowly and carefully slid out of him, then pulled his big brother into a warm embrace, crushing their chest together. “Love you,” he mumbled, then tensed. That was the first time either of them said those words and he panicked that maybe it was too soon, or that Dean would laugh at him, but when he looked at his brother, all he saw was a look of pure adoration in those beautiful green eyes.

“I know. I love you too, Sammy,” Dean purred, smiling from ear to ear as he snuggled closer to his little brother and lover, entangling their limbs together. He was pretty sure that he was crushing Sam, but it served him right. That’s what he got for being such a seductive little fucker. Though soon, even he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, so he rolled off his brother and instead scooped him into a hug from behind, feeling as Sam pushed his back into Dean’s chest, humming happily.

“From now on, we’re using the lube every time, ‘kay?” Sam muttered, sighing when he felt the soft kisses on the back of his neck.

“Mm, yeah. Sex was fuckin’ amazing with it. Never heard you sound so desperate before, either,” he felt Dean grinning against his skin as he said that, making Sam laugh a bit sheepishly.

“Yeah, well, it’s all you. You make me feel whole, in every sense of the term,” Sam said, smiling to himself. He felt Dean’s arm pulling him closer, his hand softly caressing his sticky chest, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. “We should shower,” Sam said anyway, turning his head to look at his brother, who immediately captured his lips in a pretty violent kiss, making Sam gasp. When he pulled back, he moved his hand to pinch one of Sam’s nipples, then tugged at it, earning a breathy moan from the hunter.

“Sure, later. But I ain’t letting you out of the bed yet. I thought that you already learned that last time,” Dean whispered against the shell of Sam’s ear, before licking it teasingly.

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine from that, and couldn’t stop the happy grin that spread across his face. “You mean you want to cuddle every time we’re having sex?” he asked, loving the idea.

“Hell yes,” Dean huffed, biting into Sam’s neck. “Oh and next time, don’t let others flirt with you.”

Sam frowned at that, shifting in Dean’s embrace so that he was facing his lover. “What do you mean? Nobody was flirting with me.”

It was Dean’s turn to frown, as he tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Sammy’s ear. “Yes, the cop was. Didn’t you see the way he smiled at you? The guy was totally undressing you with his eyes. Son of a bitch will go home with one black eye next time he looks at what’s mine in such a provocative way.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the way Dean acted, then when he saw the annoyed look on his face, Sam placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. “No need to get all possessive, Dean. I would never let anyone else touch me, not when I have such a sexy lover,” he winked, licking his lips seductively, to which Dean immediately calmed down, his face splitting into a primal grin.

“Good,” he growled possessively, then took his little brother’s face in his hand, giving him a lingering kiss, before taking Sam’s bottom lip between his own lips and gently sucked on it, making Sam close his eyes and let out a quiet moan. Dean pulled back after a few seconds, grinning at his flushed brother, and slid his thumb across his wet bottom lip. “Mine.”

Sam smiled blissfully, kissing Dean’s thumb as he whispered, “Yours.”


	3. The Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is curious, and like the typical big brother Dean is, he gives in.

“Please, Dean,” Sam fluttered his eyelashes at Dean, placing small kisses on his lips while his hands were stroking his big brother’s shoulders. Dean groaned, trying and failing miserably at leaning away from Sam’s eager mouth, his hands holding Sam’s waist while he was grinding down on Dean.

“Sam, c’mon, no,” Dean mumbled against his little brother’s amazing lips, though his resolve was fading rather quickly under Sam’s touches. He was already hard in his pants and was rubbing off on his brother, so fucking horny and he would have stripped down and claimed his brother the second Sam straddled his lap on the couch, if it wasn’t for Sam’s request.

“I promise that I’ll be gentle. Please?” Sam pleaded stubbornly, but Dean shook his head. No way in hell. And even though his mind was saying no, his body seemed to be having its own plans, as he moaned into Sam’s mouth when he bit down on Dean’s lower lip, digging his fingers in his shoulders as he ground down harder on his big brother. Then when Sam licked his lips and stuck his bottom lip out, pouting with his deadly puppy dog eyes, Dean gave up.

He cursed, grabbing the back of Sam’s neck as he pulled him into a rough kiss, then grumbled with his face buried in the crook of his annoying little brother’s neck. “Fine…fuck, fine, but just this once,” he said, sighing, and when he glanced up at Sam, he was suddenly feeling less regretful about this, seeing that happy look on his lover’s face.

“Really?” Sam asked, smiling from ear to ear with his cute dimples and all, before grabbing Dean’s face and crushing their lips together into a loving kiss, all the while smiling against Dean’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his big brother’s neck, kissing his neck. “I’ll make sure that you feel good, I promise.”

“Yeah, you better, you giant baby,” Dean huffed as Sam got off him, holding his hands as he guided Dean to the bed like some soppy romantic, though the older hunter was internally smiling. When Sam began stripping, he spaced out a little, forgetting that sex involved two naked people, not just one, but he was unable to rip his gaze away from Sam’s gorgeous body, his tanned skin, strong arms that could easily hold him down and-

“Dean?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother, who seemed to have taken a quick trip to Wonderland while he was undressing. Grinning, Sam slowly slid down his underwear, bending over as he stepped out of it and made sure to give a nice view to a very aroused Dean. “Want me to help you with your clothes?” he asked teasingly, walking over to his brother, who swallowed and was trying to fumble with his belt without taking his eyes off of Sam’s hard dick. Sam laughed softly at Dean’s clumsiness and took his shirt off, then got on his knees as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, Dean helpfully kicking them off and out of the way.

“Sammy,” Dean was already breathing hard, his erection straining against his underwear, and he let out a low groan as Sam nuzzled his cock through the fabric, kissing and breathing hot air on it. “Fucking tease,” he growled, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair before rubbing his hard-on against his brother’s face, Sam moaning at the strong smell of Dean.

“Get on the bed, Dean,” Sam ordered when he pushed Dean’s hips away, his brother reluctantly doing so. He crawled on the bed and lay down on his back, watching Sam with half lidded eyes. Sam snatched the lube from the nightstand and kneeled between Dean’s legs, placing a hand on one of his knees. “C’mon Dean, don’t be shy. Spread your legs.”

“Shut up, I will when I’m ready,” Dean growled, but upon realizing that he was acting like a complete virgin, he slowly spread his legs and let Sam stroke him through his boxers. “Fuck, just get it off me and stop being a tease.”

Sam chuckled at his brother’s impatience, before he unhurriedly pulled Dean’s underwear off and threw it god knows where, then leaned in and licked along his hard shaft, drawing a groan from his big brother.

“Good, isn’t it? Let me take care of you, Dean. Give yourself over to me,” Sam purred against his brother’s cock, kissing and licking at the head, before taking him in his mouth. Dean arched his back, moaning as he bucked into Sam’s mouth, his little brother letting him thrust into his mouth while he sucked Dean off. Bobbing his head slowly, savoring his big brother’s taste, Sam felt his throat spasm when he took too much of Dean’s cock in, too deep, but he didn’t care, forced himself to relax and deepthroat his moaning brother. Dean cursed loudly as he grabbed the back of Sam’s head, fisting a hand in his hair and pushed his head down all the while thrusting up, fucking into his little brother’s mouth roughly. And by the way Sam swallowed his dick up, even though he was gagging while making those obscene, loud slurping sounds, it was as if he wanted to choke on Dean’s dick. That thought and Sam’s tongue pushed him over the edge, and Dean emptied his load in his brother’s mouth, coming with a loud groan, that sounded suspiciously like Sam’s name.

Sam swallowed around his brother’s cock, drinking up all the come before he pulled away with a wet pop, and licked his lips. “Ready for more, big brother?” Sam asked with a crooked grin on his face.

Dean was still just coming down from the afterglow and nodded, but the second he felt a lubed finger against his entrance, he jumped and scurried away, his back pressed against the headboard. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, before reaching out and softly caressed Dean’s leg. “Hey, it’s okay. I told you, I’ll make sure that you won’t feel any pain. Trust me, Dean,” he said, practically begging as he looked into his brother’s eyes with a small, reassuring smile. Dean frowned, feeling his face going red as he averted his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. “What’s that?” Sam cocked his head, crawling a bit closer to his blushing brother. “Say that again.”

“I just…” Dean couldn’t meet his little brother’s gaze, even when Sam placed a firm hand on his face and turned it to face him. “I’m not scared or anything. Not afraid of it hurting, but more like… I’m, I dunno, embarrassed,” he said sheepishly, shrugging with downcast eyes, but he just knew that Sam was smiling like an idiot at his misery, the little bastard.

“Wait, so you’re saying that you’re just really shy?” Sam asked, unable to stop himself from smiling widely, because how could Dean be so damn adorable? He leaned forward and captured his big brother’s lips in a soft kiss, licking and sucking at Dean’s tongue until the man was groaning into his mouth. “The thought of me having control over your body, you opening up to me, made you feel nervous, huh? Are you perhaps embarrassed that you’ll end up begging, moaning for more like a slut, wanting your little brother to fuck your sweet little hole until you pass out?” Sam grinned as he saw the look of shock and complete and utter embarrassment on Dean’s face, which was already a pretty interesting shade of red.

“Shut up, you total sicko. I’m not a girl like you, damn it,” he mumbled, though his flustered protests were soon cut off by his own moan, when Sam decided that it was time to finally prove Dean wrong and began licking down his chest. “Fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned, closing his eyes and breathing hard under Sam’s tongue.

“Turn around, Dean,” Sam said after a while, his hands stroking Dean’s waist as he looked down at him like a predator at his prey. But instead of doing as he was told, his brother frowned and shook his head.

“No, I’m staying like this,” he said stubbornly, daring Sam to object, which of course, he did.

“Dean,” Sam sighed, trying to get his brother to turn around. “It’s for your sake. It will be less uncomfortable and painful if you’re on your hands and knees.”

“Yeah well, I don’t care about pain, remember? I’m not gonna move. Wanna see you,” he crossed his arms and looked just like a sulking, spoiled little brat, though Sam quickly realized that no matter how ridiculous or funny his brother looked, his tactic worked. Sam let out a defeated sigh, and nodded.

“Fine, Juliet. I’ll make love to you while looking each other in the eyes. Sounds good, you sappy old romantic?” Sam grinned, loving the mixed look of embarrassment and irritation on his brother’s face.

“Whatever, just get on with it already,” Dean grumbled as he spread his legs, licking his dry lips in anticipation.

“How passionate,” Sam joked and lubed three fingers up, then slowly and carefully slid his middle finger inside his brother. He made sure that the lube was warmed up, too, because he was such an amazing brother. “You okay?” he asked, glancing at a frowning Dean.

“Yeah, just a bit uncomfortable. Feels kinda weird,” he said, wiggling his hips a little and spreading his legs wider, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Fuck, Dean, you look beautiful,” Sam bit his bottom lip, a look of hunger crossing his face as he moved his finger inside his brother, who kept on making these odd grunting sounds. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you giving birth or being fingered?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Sam laughed, then decided to add another finger. This time, Dean gasped and let out a low groan when Sam started scissoring him, stretching his hole open. Though apparently, he was still not feeling the pleasure in it, as he remained his annoying smartass self.

“Thought it would feel better, seeing how you always moan like a wanton whore when I’m fingering you,” Dean grinned cheekily, making Sam growl in frustration. He moved his fingers faster, adding the third one and finally, after only a few thrusts, he must have found his pain in the ass – he smiled at his joke – brother’s prostate, because one second Dean was groaning lazily, and the next he arched his back and cried out in pleasure. They both froze after that, Sam grinning victoriously down at his brother, and Dean looking wide-eyed at Sam. “Fuck,” he panted, trying to push back on his little brother’s fingers. “You need to do that again.”

“Told you so,” came the inevitable chuckle from Sam as he moved his fingers faster, each time finding and rubbing against his brother’s prostate, Dean moaning loudly and throwing his head back. “Who’s moaning now, big brother?” Sam smirked, leaning forward and placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest and exposed neck, loving the sweet sounds Dean was making. He really hoped that this would go well, so that he could listen to them again.

Sam wiggled and curled his fingers inside his brother, then suddenly they were gone, Dean making a small noise at the loss, though when he realized the reason why Sam wasn’t fingering him anymore, he felt his heart beat even faster than before. Opening his eyes, Dean watched as his little brother covered his own cock with lube, and felt his mouth water. He only sucked Sam off once, but he quickly realized that he loved having his brother’s dick in his mouth, though he’d never admit it to Sam. Not yet, at least. So, knowing that his lover’s delicious cock was going to be inside him any second now, made warmth pool at the pit of his stomach and blood rush to his dick. “Sammy,” Dean gasped impatiently. “Would you hurry up and fuck me already?”

“Well, somebody’s eager,” Sam purred, and without wasting any more time, he slowly pushed, the head of his dick breaching the tight ring of muscles, but he didn’t go further than that, seeing how Dean was frowning again. “Hey, Dean? Are you alright? Should I-“

“Move, damn it!” Dean growled, completely taking Sam by surprise as he wrapped his legs around his waist and impaled himself on Sam’s dick with a loud moan. “Sammy, fuck, fuck! Oh god,” he panted and hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes as he tried to relax around his brother’s thick cock inside him. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and exhaled, flashing a cocky smile at his brother. “Not bad.”

“Not bad?” Sam raised an eyebrow, chuckling and making Dean groan as his dick twitched inside him, then grabbed his legs and pushed them up, lifting and placing them on his shoulders. “I’ll make you feel so good, you won’t even be able to talk.”

“Enough talking, and more fucking, Sam,” Dean complained, though the position he was in made him even more embarrassed, so he was grateful when Sam finally started moving and made Dean’s mind go blank, only filled with pleasure, because damn, this really did feel fucking amazing, even if a bit uncomfortable still.

Sam wasn’t going to fuck his brother roughly, not when it was Dean’s first time bottoming, so he satisfied himself with steady but long thrusts, while holding onto Dean’s thighs. They both moaned wildly, cursing and repeating each other’s name, lost in the sweet sensation of Sam sliding in and out of Dean’s slippery hole. He thrust long and hard into his brother, who was pushing back on each thrust and crying out when Sam hit his prostate, making him whimper. After that, Sam kept on finding his brother’s prostate and his dick rubbed it nearly each fucking time, Dean letting out loud whines, needy whimpers and pleading moans as he was fucked. And it looked like Dean was pretty agile, as Sam managed to lean forward and kiss his big brother’s open mouth, licking and biting hotly as he fucked in and out of Dean, whose legs were still on Sam’s shoulders.

“Sammy, Sammy, fuck,” Dean gasped when Sam pulled back from the kiss, still pounding into his brother. “Faster!” he cried, arching his back and not giving a single shit how needy and ridiculously lewd he was sounding, at least not right now. Everything was feeling way too good, and as Sam sped up, Dean could see stars. He never thought that bottoming could actually be as good as topping, and Sam’s sweet ass was like the best thing, ever. Now, Dean also had to add Sam’s dick to the short list. He writhed and moaned and whined under his little brother, fisting his hands in the sheets as he could feel his orgasm building, his neglected dick dripping pre-come all over his stomach and chest, and that just wouldn’t do. He whined louder, thrusting up as if he was trying to hump the air while pushing back on Sam’s intense thrusts, and when he finally managed to say something aside from needy pleas, he moaned for Sam to touch him.

Sam was also feeling his orgasm creeping up on him, and judging from Dean’s moans that grew louder and louder, his brother wouldn’t be far behind. Sam grinned when he heard his big brother begging him to touch him, and Sam did just that. He took Dean’s throbbing and leaking dick in his hand and pumped, stroking it fast and long, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. It was incredible, the feeling of Dean’s tight ass clenching around him as he slid in and out of him, the view in front of him, with his big brother writhing and throwing his head back, or side to side as impossible pleasure overtook him, his chest heaving fast as he whimpered, groaned, whined and keened and begged for more, his eyes rolling back as Sam thumbed his slit and hit his prostate at the same time. And that was it, Dean let out a loud, high pitched scream as his body jerked, and he was coming hard, shooting hot white come all over his and Sam’s chest, and his brother’s hand. He panted harshly, mouth hanging open and made another sound that was a mix of a whimper and a moan when Sam snapped his hips, burying his dick deep inside Dean as his orgasm slammed through him, and he was coming inside his brother with a long moan, before collapsing on top of him, Dean’s legs sliding off his shoulders.

Both of them were breathing hard and sticky, and when Sam raised his head to look at his brother’s blessed out face, they burst out laughing.

“So…” Sam grinned from ear to ear, nibbling at his brother’s chin.

“So, that was fucking amazing,” he smirked, pulling Sam in a soft kiss that quickly turned into a feral one with a lot of teeth. “Guess I owe you an apology. Now I understand why you’re such a slut in bed.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the slut?” Sam raised his eyebrows incredulously. He slipped out of Dean, who made a small noise, then moved to straddle his lover’s hips, leaning in close and running his tongue along Dean’s ear. “I’m pretty sure that I heard you whimper like a little girl, loving my cock deep in your ass,” he whispered huskily, his warm breath on Dean’s ear making him shiver, before kissing him behind his ear. And when he pulled back to grin at his big brother, he wasn’t disappointed to see Dean with a flushed face and annoyed glare.

“Fuck no, I wasn’t,” he growled, grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair and yanking his head back, he leaned forward to bite down at the exposed skin, sucking at biting at his brother’s neck, making the hunter moan. “There,” Dean licked his lips, flashing a teasing grin at Sam.

“Oh, congratulations, you made me moan,” Sam rolled his eyes, and sneakily pushed a finger in Dean’s ass, the surprised man letting out a half moan, half gasp. “There,” he mocked, winking at his glaring brother.

“Bitch,” Dean growled, wrestling Sam until he was on top and straddling his little brother’s waist.

“Jerk,” Sam snarled playfully, stroking Dean’s side, and couldn’t stifle the low moan escaping him when his brother began grinding against him. “Fuck, Dean,” he groaned, tightening his hold on Dean as he thrust his hips up, the way their rapidly hardening cock rubbed against each other making both men curse in pleasure. Sam couldn’t believe he, and Dean, were hard again, but he guessed his hot brother was totally able to defy human biology.

“Gonna fuck you so hard now, Sammy,“ Dean purred, leaning down and licking at Sam’s lips, his little brother opening his mouth and letting Dean claim his tongue, his everything, his moans muffled. Dean did like bottoming, it was pretty damn amazing, but he still preferred watching his little brother moaning under him, and the feel of his tight ass. The mere though made Dean hornier, and he bit into Sam’s lower lip, tugging and sucking at it before pulling back.

“Dean,” Sam shuddered when he saw the lust in his brother’s eyes, then softly ran his hand down Dean’s sticky chest, gathering up his come and after a heated glance at his lover, Sam sucked his come coated fingers, moaning at the taste.

“Holy shit, Sam,” Dean inhaled sharply, licking his lips. “Love my taste, don’t you? Wanna taste you too, baby brother,” he growled, crawling off of Sam and turning him on his belly, before slapping his beautiful round ass. Sam gasped, but leaned back into the touch as Dean massaged his stinging cheek. He got on his hands and knees when his brother tugged at his hips, then let out a small whimper in anticipation.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asked quickly before Dean touched him, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to form words as soon as his brother would start licking him.

“Yeah?” Dean mouthed against Sam’s skin, kissing at the small of his back as he stroked his ass.

“We’ll be changing positions from now on, right?” he asked hopefully, looking at his brother from over his shoulder, and was pleased when he saw the dirty grin on Dean’s face.

“Oh, you can bet on that. But you’re still the official bottom in this relationship,” he winked, then before Sam could have said anything witty in response, Dean shut him up with a long lick at his hole, loving the sound his little brother made. Yes, Dean definitely preferred when Sam bottomed. Though getting fucked by him was incredible, too.

Dean knew he was going to have a hard time deciding what he wanted more, Sam’s ass or dick, so he settled with wanting both just as badly, and shoved his tongue inside his moaning lover.


	4. Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they're done with a hunt, but Sam's still tied to the chair. And how on Earth could Dean not take advantage of his little brother's situation?

The djinn paced around the room, sneaking glances at Sam from time to time, but mostly focusing on the cell phone pressed against her ear. “No, I don’t care how dark it is outside, I need you to find him, _now_!” she barked, her face twisted into a snarl, making her look like a wicked witch. She huffed angrily, gripping the phone so tightly that it broke, then she hurled the plastic pieces against a wall. “I swear to God, this world is fucked up. Why, just why can’t you Winchesters die?” she hissed, walking to the man tied firmly to a chair in the middle of the room.

“Guess it just isn’t your lucky day,” Sam said and smirked, slightly regretting that comment the second the female djinn slapped him, her sharp nails cutting into his skin and, sure enough, he could soon feel his warm blood running down his left cheek.

“Don’t get too cocky, hunter,” the djinn growled and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking Sam’s head back. He knew that maybe he should have listened to Dean when he told him to get his hair cut, but Sam just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He liked his hair, and no matter how much he denied it, Dean did too. Mostly when they were in bed. Still, having long hair had its ups and downs, for example when monsters decide to have some hair pulling fun with him, which really wasn’t half as enjoyable as when Dean did it. Not even close. “I could rip you apart, to tiny, itsy bitsy little pieces right now. Only reason I’m not doing it? You guessed it. I wanna kill you in front of your big brother.” She laughed, her glowing blue eyes only inches away from his glaring hazel ones. “Oh, that’s right. I want to make him watch, as I bleed you out, as I torture you like nobody has ever done before. And then, when you’re about to die, I won’t be the one who’ll give you the final blow. No, no, that wouldn’t be fun. I’ll drug your dear brother and make him kill you!”

Sam clenched his fists, and would have loved to break these chains that were keeping him tied to the chair, but unfortunately he didn’t possess any superhuman strength. So instead, he snarled at the laughing woman, then proceeded to headbutt her, failing miserably. Apparently, in his fit of rage, Sam forgot that the djinn had him by his hair so instead of breaking her nose with his forehead, all he managed to do was make his head twitch as he tried to move it forward, before it got yanked even further back, making his neck hurt.

“You little piece of sh— ”

The djinn stopped, narrowing her eyes as her head snapped to the door at the back of the warehouse, staring at it suspiciously. She remained motionless as if someone hit the pause button, looking as if she even stopped breathing, then she was moving again. “Come out, whoever you are!” she yelled, approaching the door carefully.

Sam strained his neck as he looked over his shoulder, watching the djinn walk to the door, then disappear behind it. He let out a small sigh, hoping that she wouldn’t return, then started tugging at his binds. Damn, they were way too tight. Neither him, nor Dean anticipated an ambush when they entered the warehouse. It was supposed to be one djinn, hunting alone, and this was his hideout. Turns out there were four of them and the queen bitch was this one, called Marine or something. She was their ‘mother’, whatever that was supposed to mean. So, they were caught off guard and even though he managed to knife one while Dean gracefully obliterated another one’s head with some kind of nightmare version of a pressing machine, there were still two left. And one of them got Sam. They’ve been separated ever since, Sam waking up in this room and finding himself tied to a chair, and not in a way he could escape. His arms were fastened behind the chair, his feet were tied to the legs of chair and even his torso was bound to it.

So yeah, he was pretty fucked.

Then he heard a scream and a thud, and he sighed in relief. He didn’t need to turn his head around, Sam recognized those steps, the man they belonged to. The door opened and closed behind him, and suddenly his hair was pulled again, though this time much less forcefully. “Does the damsel in distress need saving?”

“Shut up and get me out of these chains,” Sam said, rolling his eyes as he looked up at Dean. His brother had his fair share of wounds, with blood covering the front of his shirt, and he was pretty sure that not all of it belonged to the djinns. “Hey, you okay?” Sam asked, frowning when he noticed the gash on Dean’s neck, which seemed suspiciously like it was still bleeding. But the macho that he thought he was, Dean just waved his hand and shook his head.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry ‘bout it. Now, where were we? Ah, yes.” He chuckled, bracing his hands on Sam’s thighs as he leaned closer, nose nearly brushing his little brother’s as he purred, “Why don’t you ask nicely?”

“Dean.” Sam threw his usual bitchface, which unfortunately didn’t seem to be working, because instead of backing off, his brother poked his tongue out and licked the wound on Sam’s bottom lip teasingly.

“C’mon, it won’t hurt you.” He grinned, moving his hands from Sam’s thighs to his side, then up to his shoulders as he positioned himself in his lap, straddling his brother.

“Seriously?” Sam sighed, raising an eyebrow but since Dean did not, as anticipated, get off him, he nodded. “Fine.” He wiggled a bit, his shoulders and arms starting to feel really uncomfortable in the position he was in. “Dean, please, would you be so kind and untie me?”

“No.” Dean smiled at an annoyed Sam, then slipped a hand under his shirt and began caressing his chest, making him shiver.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Sam asked, his eyes widening as he watched his brother and, no way, that couldn’t be. He clenched his jaw, going for a serious and sharp look as he looked Dean in the eyes. “There is one, possibly two dead bodies cooling on the floor in the next room, and you wanna have sex…now? Here?” he asked incredulously.

And judging from his big brother’s wide grin, yes, he was thinking about doing just that.

“What’s wrong, Sammy? I mean, c’mon. You’re tied to a chair, all vulnerable and ready for the taking. Am I really supposed to just ignore that?” he said, starting to move his hips and grind against Sam, who was cursing everything and anything, but mostly his brother.

“You could at least wait until we get back to the motel, damn it,” he breathed, unfortunately starting to react because it was _Dean_ , after all, and he loved him, but come on. This was way too dirty.

“That wouldn’t be quite as fun.” He grinned, kissing down Sam’s neck. “Sammy…there’s no one else here, but us. Let’s have some fun, hm? Been too long since I felt you around me, baby brother,” Dean whispered in his lover’s ear, then nibbled at the shell of his ear, successfully making Sam moan.

“Fuck, you kinky bastard.” Sam leaned his head back, making more room for his brother to kiss and lick at.

And no matter how wrong this was, doing it while surrounded by freaking corpses, Dean was right. It’s been too long since he felt him inside, the last time being him who fucked Dean and after that, they were both too spent to go for another round. True, Dean did fuck him with his amazing tongue, but that didn’t come close to what his dick was capable of doing to him, and no matter how dirty that made him, or how ashamed he felt, Sam loved having sex with his brother.

Hello, gay incest!

“Oh, you know you love it,” Dean teased, then got off his little brother and kneeled down in front of the chair, tugging and yanking at the chains around Sam’s legs, before deciding that simply trying to peel them away by sheer force was not going to help. He stood up and walked around the room, his brother watching him curiously.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Sam asked, discreetly bucking his hips into the air just to get some friction that his neglected erection was desperately needing.

“Looking for something to…got it!” Dean cheered, picking up a bolt cutter and raising it victoriously. Sam just shook his head and watched as his brother crouched down and cut away the chains binding his legs to the chair, then threw the cutter away.

“That’s it?” Sam raised an eyebrow, tugging at the chains that were still keeping his arms against the back of the chair and really making him uncomfortable. “Yup, that’s it. Just needed access.” He winked, pulling his little brother’s shoes off before putting a hand on his thigh.

He smiled and began stroking it softly, going further and further up with each stroke, then when he reached Sam’s hips, he slowly unbuckled him and slid his pants and underwear off, exposing him completely from below the waist. “I need you tied down, remember?” Dean purred, leaning down and giving a small lick to his brother’s hard dick.

Sam was completely and utterly embarrassed. He was no girl, no way, but it’s not like he ever found himself in a situation quite like this one before. This, being tied down in a place like this, with Dean being the sexy tease he usually was, made Sam feel like a total slut, but he loved it. The thrill, the embarrassment, everything, he loved it. And he loved Dean, so he would trust his idiot of a brother any day with his life. “You’re lucky that I love you,” Sam muttered, then leaned as far as he could and pressed a soft kiss on his brother’s nose, again, not because he was a total girl, but because that was the only part he could reach.

“Yeah, luckiest man on earth.” Dean smiled, fondly at first and kissed his brother back, then his smile turned primal, looking like a caged animal who was ready to pounce on its keeper. He chuckled, low and deep and full of lust, then grabbed Sam’s legs and lifted them as high as possible, while unzipping his own pants and skillfully pushing them down to his knees. Noticing his struggle, Sam helped his brother by scurrying a little closer on the chair and spreading his legs as wide as he could, keeping them in the air while Dean took care of his pants. Dean froze, however, in the middle of pulling his pants off his legs as he stared at his little brother, blinking in awe. “Holy shit.” He swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips. “What a fucking view…shit, Sammy, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Let’s hope not.” He smirked, watching his brother as he, quite possibly, hardened even more in front of him just from the sight of Sam presenting his puckering hole to him. “C’mon, my legs are getting sore here.”

Dean tried visibly not to gape, and took a hold of Sam’s legs, moving his hands to his thighs and holding them firmly as he positioned himself between his little brother’s spread legs. “Better?” he asked, placing a quick kiss on Sam’s forehead.

“Yeah. Would be even better if you started fucking me already,” he said with a wink, then couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the slightly shocked look on Dean’s face.

“Well somebody’s eager. And here I thought that this was too dirty for you, princess,” Dean joked, rubbing their erections together which made Sam let out a small moan and Dean bite down his little brother’s shoulder to muffle his own groan.

“Well,” Sam panted, his chest heaving as anticipation was freaking killing him. “Guess I learned from the best. Now, do it already or I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

“Oh, getting all impatient, huh?” Dean purred, teasing his little brother’s hole with the head of his dick. “Wanna feel me deep inside you? My cock pounding your sweet little ass? Taking you nice and hard, is that what you want? C’mon Sammy, tell me,” he teased, licking his little brother’s lips seductively.

Sam whimpered and threw his head back. “Fuck, yes Dean, please, I want you. Inside, come on, fuck me big brother,” he begged, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Dean, who finally must have had enough of the foreplay, and slowly pushed his cock inside his brother. Sam gasped, biting harder on his lip as the burn made him shudder, his unprepared hole clenching around Dean’s thick dick. “Dean, oh God, hurts,” he whined, closing his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sore feeling.

His brother showered his face and neck with soft kisses, whispering sweet and reassuring things in his ear as he waited for Sam to relax, so that he could start moving. “Sorry,” he mumbled, knowing that he’s probably hurting Sam right now and hating himself for that, but he just couldn’t stop himself or wait any longer. Not when Sam was such a fucking Sex God. And the way his hole was fluttering around Dean’s throbbing cock just made things a hundred times worse. After waiting for a minute or two, he kissed his little brother’s forehead and renewed his grip on Sam’s thighs, bracing his own knees against the chair. “I’m gonna move now, okay?” he warned, watching his lover with careful eyes, and when Sam nodded and smiled, Dean was pretty sure that his heart melted at the same time as his self control snapped.

Sam let out a loud cry as Dean pulled out then slammed back into him, burying his amazing cock balls-deep inside him, and then began fucking him heatedly, grunting and groaning as he dug his fingers into Sam’s skin. “Dean!” Sam screamed, his big brother’s name being the only coherent thing that left his mouth as he rocked his hips back on every thrust, the initial pain repressed by the intense pleasure. He didn’t even bother to try and keep quiet, and let the loud moans, high pitched cries and keens leave his mouth as he lost himself in to strange pleasure that having sex in a place like this brought him.

Dean growled, didn’t even realize that he did when he marked Sam, left hickeys and bruises and marks all over his body, either from his teeth or his nails. Claiming his little brother like this, while Sam wasn’t able to do anything but writhe in the chair, in a place where they just killed monsters was hella fucked up but might have been also what pushed him over the edge. That, and the way Sam just kept on moaning his name over and over again while desperately trying to hump the air and pushing back onto his cock, as if he wanted to fuck himself on it.

His mind clouded from pleasure, Dean grabbed his brother’s hair again, and he was now sure that he had a hair pulling kink, before crushing his lips to Sam’s parted ones and kissed him roughly and ferociously, leaving no room for air, opening the small wounds on Sam’s lips and only moaning at the taste of coppery blood. Dean took his lover’s bottom lip between his teeth, then sucked and licked it, tugging at it before letting go. “Sammy, Sammy, damn it, love you,” he breathed, pressing his forehead against his little brother’s.

Sam couldn’t help but smile, though unable to whisper the words back right now, so instead, he leaned forward as much as he could and kissed Dean, softly and longingly, hoping to convey his feelings that way. And he must have done it right, because the next moment he could feel his brother smiling against his lips.

While they had their little moment, it seemed that Dean’s pace slowed down a bit, but he soon picked his fast pace back up and now, it only took him a few thrusts with Sam, being the little bitch he was, clenching and squeezing around his dick on purpose, milking him with each thrust, and Dean couldn’t hold back any longer. He moaned, resting his forehead on Sam’s shoulder as he snapped his hips, burying himself as deep inside of his little brother as he could before shooting his load, filling Sam’s inside with hot come. The younger hunter shivered at the feeling, and when he felt Dean’s fingers wrap around his aching dick, he knew that he wouldn’t last long either. His brother stroked and pumped his dick, fast and rough pulls that got him off fairly quickly, making Sam come all over his chest and Dean’s hand. Sam felt sore, like really sore, all over his body and he made that known with a totally not pathetic whine.

And just as he expected, when he opened his eyes, not quite remembering when he actually closed them, he saw Dean grinning like a wild animal.

“Fun, wasn’t it?” he purred, licking his lips as he caught his breath, slowly and carefully pulling out of Sam before moving behind him and, finally, removed the chains around his arms. “Uncomfortable, and I’m positive that my whole body’s gonna be stiff and sore tomorrow, thanks to you,” Sam sighed, groaning as he rolled his shoulders and massaged his aching arms.

“Maybe, but it was totally worth it. Hey…” Dean paused, wearing that expression which meant bad news. At least for Sam. He grinned slyly, crawling back on his little brother’s lap, and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, looking sexy as fuck and Sam had no idea what his brother wanted, but whatever it was, he was pretty sure that Dean was going to get it. Unfortunately.

“What?” Sam asked, trying to sound annoyed which was a rather difficult task when an Adonis, who was by the way the love of his life, not to mention his big brother, was running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Well, I was thinking. This was pretty fun, and don’t you dare deny it, so…why not do it more often?” He smiled, sliding his tongue over his teeth and fuck, Sam was not going to get hard again.

“What do you mean, do it more often? You wanna have sex every time we kill a monster?” Sam asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow and wondering if his brother was okay in the head. Or maybe he was just way too perverse, and kinky and naughty and—

“No, idiot.” Dean rolled his eyes like Sam was the dumbest person on Earth, then kissed his nose while totally not blushing like a big girl. “I meant, try out new things. Like, uh, you know, various kinks. Styles. I dunno, there’re many ways to have sex,” he said with a shrug, smirking happily at his little brother who was lost for words.

“Wait so…you want to try out, like, everything?” he asked cautiously, not sure about the idea himself.

“Well, actually, yeah!” Dean grinned widely, suddenly looking like he just found out that he won a free trip to a pie factory or something. “Exactly that. We should try out everything, and keep doing the ones that we like.”

“Learn about sex kinks and fetishes, huh?” Sam nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Well, can’t say that it doesn’t sound exciting.”

“Hell yeah, it’s gonna be awesome! We’re going to have so much fun, and sex. Definitely loads of sex,” Dean said, placing a quick kiss on Sam’s lips.

“We’d have lots of sex anyway, and you know that too.” Sam winked and, now that his arms were finally free, he stroked Dean’s cheek, then pulled him into a passionate kiss, his tongue stubbornly sliding into his lover’s mouth and discovering the sweet cavern again. Dean immediately kissed him back and moved impossibly closer so that their chests were flush against each other.

“Oh yeah. Love fucking you, baby boy,” Dean said, laughing lightly as he saw the look on Sam’s face, then kissed his cheek. “Also love it when I have your dick inside me, yeah.” He smiled, then knowing that Sam was still waiting for something, he rolled his eyes and whispered against his little brother’s soft lips, “And I love you, too.”

“Good.” Sam smirked, licking his brother’s lips. “I love you too.”

So when Sam placed a small, tender kiss on Dean’s nose and his big brother flushed at the light touch, none of them made any comment about chick flicks or sappy moments, because no matter how much of a men they were, usually, they both loved being nice and sweet to each other.

Love was a funny thing like that.


	5. Fifth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to spice things up a bit and try out some new things. And what better way to start off, than with some good old-fashioned roleplay?

He was going to fall asleep. Either that, or start whining like a kid.

Dean has been locked in the motel room for a few hours now, and that just wouldn’t do. Sitting on his ass doing nothing was okay, but only for an hour or two, since after that if he didn’t start moving, he would end up grumpy and flailing in a chair or something. Which was kind of what happened, except the flailing part.

Sam has been out, running errands or god knows what, and locked Dean in the room. He pounded on the door, only to be ignored by his little brother, and his heart sunk when he heard the sound of his baby’s engine turning on as Sam drove away, leaving Dean alone. He then called him, the conversation going something like this…

“What the hell was that?” Dean yelled into the phone, pacing around the room in frustration.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he heard Sam’s cocky answer, and it was all he could do not to hurl the phone against the wall.

“Oh, did you finally snap and become amnesiac? You fucking locked me in here, Sam!”

“Right…well, I guess you better stay put until I come back.”

“No shit, I thought I could squeeze out through the bathroom window.

Seriously, Sam? Just give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass when you finally decide to come back.” He sighed, flopping down into the chair next to the useless, unopenable window. “Because when I’ll come back, you’ll be busy with something else. See you soon,” was all he said, before hanging up on Dean.

So now, Dean was waiting impatiently for his little brother’s return and hoping, for Sam’s sake, that whatever he was doing was worth locking him in the motel.

Another hour passed with Dean laying on the bed and skipping through various TV stations, and he couldn’t believe how much every single one of them sucked, when he finally heard the Impala parking in front of the door. He quickly turned the TV off and jumped off the bed, placing his hands on his hips and grinning inwardly. He was going to make the rest of Sam’s day miserable, he decided.

He waited, listening to the door being unlocked, and the moment Sam stepped in the room, Dean asked, “So, what took you so long?”

However, whatever witty comment he planned on saying next left him, forgotten, as he saw what Sam was wearing.

“Surprised? I have a few things for you too, Dean.” Sam grinned, lifting up a white bag, which looked suspiciously like it was stolen, just like what his little brother was wearing.

Sam turned into a sexy doctor in the past couple hours, wearing a white doctor’s coat, white pants, and it looked like he had a white shirt under the coat, completed with a dark blue tie. He even had a stethoscope around his neck.

“Sam…what is this?” Dean asked cautiously, but with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and all the anger he had for his brother for leaving him alone in the motel seemed to disappear upon seeing the mischievous grin on Sam’s face.

“This is us, trying new things out. Remember?” Sam winked, opening the bag and pulling out a light blue gown, before throwing it at Dean, who barely managed to catch it with being a bit distracted by his hot brother and all. “What do you think about roleplay?”

Dean needed a second to realize what was going on, glancing down at the thin patient’s gown, then at Sam, and raised an eyebrow. “Roleplay? Wait, is this what I think it is?”

“It’s exactly what you think it is,” Sam said with a smile, stepping closer to Dean and sliding a hand under his shirt. “It’s been like, what, a week since you mentioned this whole thing about experimenting? So I’ve been thinking, and…what better way to start than roleplay?”

And Dean had to agree. His little brother truly was a genius.

“So, we’re playing doctor and patient? Hm, kinky.” Dean smirked, running his hands up and down Sam’s arms, before pulling him close, but his brother took a step back.

“First, put your gown on. Only that…” he said, nodding towards the bathroom. “I’ll prepare everything while you’re changing.”

“Prepare?” he asked, picking up the gown he accidentally dropped while not so accidentally touching his brother. “Will we rehearse a whole scene, or what?”

Sam shook his head, smirking, and simply slapped Dean’s ass, catching the man off guard. “Just put that thing on, and you’ll see.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes, but walked to the bathroom nonetheless, closing the door behind him. Dean took his clothes off, taking his time as he peeled his shirt and pants off, kicked his shoes off, took his socks off as well, then when he was standing in a pair of boxers, he glanced at the gown. It seemed clean enough, so Sam didn’t break into a hospital and rip it off some poor bastard. It was pretty thin too, which meant if Sam was going to touch him through the fabric, it would feel pretty good. And, well, judging from the fact that Dean was the patient here, and Sam the doctor, there was a fat chance that he was going to be the bottom tonight. Not like he was against that. Actually, thinking about it was starting to make him hard, so he quickly tugged his boxers down, took them off and put the light blue gown on.

Only thing he forgot was that he couldn’t really close the gown, as it had to be tied at his back, so had to spend extra time suffering, trying to tie a damn knot while looking over his shoulder at the mirror his back was facing.

“Dean? You can come out now, you know,” he heard Sam say from the room, knowing that he’s been in the bathroom longer than necessary.

“Uh, just a sec,” Dean said, cursing under his breath as he fought with the knot, and when he finally managed the create something that would hold, he turned around and quickly checked himself out in the mirror.

At first, he was rather surprised. It was his idea, after all, to start experimenting with different fetishes and kinks, so he would have never thought that Sam would take the initiative. Oh, but he wasn’t complaining. He also had a few ideas, and he was already looking forward to what the future held. Damn, their life was fucked up, with angels falling from the sky, literally, and with demons and monsters looking to cause trouble, but at least they had this, had each other.

So yeah, at least Dean was happy.

“Okay, coming out,” he said after his moment of contemplating on life, opening the door and smiling as he looked at Sam, who was sitting on their—king sized, baby—bed.

Their bed, which was now covered with a white plastic sheet.

“Uh, Dexter much?” Dean walked closer to the bed when he noticed that the table which was by the window before, was now moved next to the bed and had some scary looking medical tools on it. One of them looked like a freaking balloon.

“Just precautions, for the patient’s safety…and it looked pretty cool.” Sam grinned, patting the bed and looking up at Dean with those killer puppy eyes. “Come on, sit.”

Dean obliged, slowly stepping to the bed and sitting down next to Sam, but just before he could have made a move, his brother stood up and walked to the table, picking up a pair of white surgical gloves.

“So, Dean Winchester, you’re here for the monthly checkup, correct?” he asked, pulling the gloves on his hands, and in another world, Dean was convinced that his brother could have made an awesome doctor.

“Got that right, Doctor Sexy.” Dean grinned, his little brother visibly forcing back a smile at his comment, before coming closer and stopping in front of him.

“Alright. First, we’re going to check for tumors. Spread you legs, please,” Sam ordered, kneeling down in front of his brother, who was happy to do whatever his hot doctor said, and spread his legs.

“Like this?” he asked, licking his lips as Sam touched his ankles. He looked up at Dean and smiled, moving his hands up, slowly, all the while lightly massaging his calves, his knees, as if checking for anything out of the ordinary. They never broke eye contact, and Dean could feel his heart beating faster, his palms sweaty as he took deeper breaths when Sam reached his thighs.

“Yes, you’re doing really good, Mister Winchester,” Sam praised him, making circling motions with his thumbs as he neared his brother’s hardening dick. He lightly pushed the gown up, exposing Dean’s lower part, then moved his right hand to his big brother’s dick while the other stayed on his lap, softly massaging the skin.

Dean let out a shaky exhale at the touch and leaned a bit back, watching Sam with his lips parted while making pleased sounds. Sam’s gloved hand tugged and twisted his dick, pressing and pulling, swirling his thumb around the slit and making Dean buck his hips. Sam seemed to be having other ideas, though, as he gripped his brother’s hips, keeping him down as he stroked his cock, successfully making Dean curse and praise him at the same time.

As for Sam, he was having the time of his life. He wasn’t too sure if Dean was going to like it, thought that maybe he should be the patient and let Dean wear the doctor clothes, but now he was glad he didn’t change his mind. The sight of his big brother coming apart under his hands was priceless. He made sure to use every technique he knew Dean loved, stroked his dick hard and long and, sure enough, Dean was soon bucking into his touch, practically begging to let him fuck his fist. But Sam was having none of that. He still had many, many things he wanted to do, to try out.

So, after a few more strokes, he pulled his hands away and grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck, before sitting on Dean’s lap.

“Sammy,” Dean breathed, already losing it even though he was pretty sure that they were just starting, judging from the fact that there were still many things lying on the table. He licked his lips longingly, looking up at his brother and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, pulling him closer.

“It’s Doctor, not Sammy,” Sam purred, putting the ear pieces in his ears, and lifted Dean’s gown. “Now, take some deep breaths for me,” he said as he placed the chest piece on his big brother’s chest, grinning when Dean took in a sharp inhale of breath as the cold metal touched his warm skin.

Dean did as he was told while trying to ignore his erection, something that wasn’t that easy with his sexy ass brother straddling his lap and caressing his side. He still tried, and took a deep breath, held it in for one, two seconds before letting it out, all the while watching Sam, who surely knew how fucking fast his heart was beating, all thanks to him. Yeah, not embarrassing.

Sam smiled, listening to Dean’s fast heartbeat and, just like Dean thought, he knew that it was all because of him. That kind of made him feel proud, but at the same time he also knew that his heart was probably beating the same pace too. Dean wasn’t the only one affected, after all. He moved the chest piece around, grazing it against Dean’s nipple on purpose and grinning when his brother let out a small moan, before glancing away which helped little to none to hide his blush.

“Alright, everything seems to be okay with your lungs and heart,” Sam said, taking the ear pieces out and getting off Dean, then put the stethoscope back on the table, before leaning against it.

“So I’m healthy, Doctor?” Dean asked, leaning back on his elbows with his legs spread and the gown leaving nothing to imagination as Dean lifted it further up on purpose. A little payback, that seemed to be working, judging from the way Sam clenched his jaw visibly, fighting back the urge to fuck his big brother.

“I…uh, still need to make a few tests, to make sure.” Sam cleared his throat before picking up the next object on the table, and grinned. Oh, this was going to be fun. “Please follow me to the bathroom,” he said, glancing at Dean as he walked past him and into the bathroom.

Wondering what was going on, but honestly, not really caring, Dean stood up from the bed and followed his brother inside. There, he watched as Sam grabbed a towel and laid it down in front of the toilet, before turning to Dean, looking him up and down, then said, “Alright, please lie down here.”

“Lie down? On the motel bathroom floor?” Dean asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at his little brother. Sam sighed, gathering a few more towels and put them all down on the floor, covering enough space for Dean to lie down without actually touching the floor.

“Will this suffice?” Sam asked, his tone sarcastic, but Dean just rolled his eyes and sat down in the middle of the towel carpet his brother made.

“And now?” He looked up at Sam, biting his lower lip in anticipation. He was still hard and excited about what was going to happen, the unknown, however the creepy thing in Sam’s hand was still making him a bit uncomfortable.

“Now, you lie down on your back, with the toilet to your right,” Sam ordered, walking to the sink and filling the little bulb with warm water, while watching Dean do as he was told from the corner of his eyes. When he was positioned, Sam kneeled down between his big brother’s legs, holding the enema bulb in one hand while caressing Dean’s leg with the other, making him let out a pleased sigh.

Dean scurried a bit closer to Sam, spreading his legs as much as he could, however the moment he finally realized what that scary thing in his little brother’s hand was, it was as if he got splashed with ice cold water. “Whoa, whoa!” Dean quickly sat up, making Sam frown and grab his big brother’s hips, trying to push him back down.

“You need to stay relaxed, or I won’t be able to do this,” he warned, but as he looked at Dean, it was pretty clear that things wouldn’t go that smoothly.

“Sam, no way. I know what you’re up to, but I ain’t gonna let you shove an enema thing up my ass.” He shook his head, trying to back away, but with Sam’s iron grip on his hips, it was a failing mission.

“Dean, trust me, it will be fine. We need to try new things, right? Even if some are uncomfortable, and this is safe, I promise. Please?” Sam begged, leaning closer and using his puppy dog eyes on Dean, who hoped to think that he was immune to them but, alas, he wasn’t. And Sam knew it.

With a frustrated sigh, Dean glared at his brother until he couldn’t take those eyes anymore and shrugged. “Okay, fine, whatever. But it’s your fault if it…gets messy.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Sam promised, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek. “It won’t get messy.”

Dean stayed silent and unmoving for a moment, then laid back and watched Sam carefully, as he took out a small bottle of lube from his coat pocket and poured some on the tip of the enema, then slowly inserted it inside Dean.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, caressing his brother’s knee affectionately. He didn’t want to hurt Dean, that was the last thing he wanted, so he needed to make sure that everything was alright.

“Fine, Doc.” He grinned, wiggling a bit, but got stopped by Sam’s hand, squeezing his knee. He did feel fine, though uncomfortable on the hard floor and with something other than Sam’s dick up his ass.

Then, Sam began squeezing the bulb and Dean gasped at the weird, intruding feeling. He closed his eyes, biting down his lip as Sam kept on squeezing warm water in him, and he gripped the towels on the floor in order to stop himself from making any unnecessary movements.

Sam filled his brother’s rectum with as much water as he thought Dean could handle, but when he glanced up and saw that Dean looked like he was in pain, he quickly stopped. “Should I stop?” he asked worriedly.

But Dean just shook his head and flashed a small smile at his brother. “Nah, I’m fine. I can take it.”

“If it feels uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

“I just told you that I’m fine, don’t—” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence as he gasped, his son of a bitch little brother squeezing more water inside him and catching him off guard.

“What was that?” Sam asked, grinning slyly at his frowning big brother, who decided to stay silent instead of making a, surely witty, comment.

They waited for about five minutes, Sam placing light kisses on Dean’s knees, while his big brother tried to relax and not get freaked out by the fact that his abdomen expanded when the water entered him.

“Alright,” Sam said after a while, patting his brother’s thigh. “Now, I’m going to remove the enema, and you need to keep the water in while I help you up and on the toilet.”

Dean nodded, watching Sam as he slowly pulled the tip of the enema out of his hole, then he squeezed his hole in order to stop anything from coming out. Sam helped him stand up then sit down on the toilet and he couldn’t keep the water in anymore. It flowed out of him, and for some reason, Dean felt incredibly awkward and embarrassed at that moment, but with Sam stroking his head and whispering encouraging and praising words, he quickly calmed down.

After it seemed that Dean’s rectum was completely empty, Sam waited while his brother wiped a few drops of water from his ass, then stood up.

“Good.” Sam nodded, then walked back into the bedroom and motioned towards the bed. “Now, if you could get on your hands and knees…”

“This is one thorough examination you’re doing here, Doctor.” Dean smirked, going to the bed and getting on his hands and knees as Sam asked.

“Well, we can never be too careful,” Sam said as he picked up a proctoscope, wondering how his brother would react.

He got on the bed too, kneeling behind Dean who was trying to look over his shoulder but couldn’t see what Sam was holding in his hands no matter how hard he tried. Stroking Dean’s back, Sam undid the knot on the gown and watched as it slid off his brother, revealing his beautiful body.

Dean felt a shiver run down his spine, just feeling Sam’s hungry gaze on him, and he must have made a sound because Sam was chuckling, something rare and dirty, before he rubbed a finger against Dean’s hole, making the man groan.

“Relax, sir…” Sam purred, kissing Dean’s back and drawing a few low groans from him, while he carefully pressed the top of the proctoscope against his brother’s hole, knowing that he’d be jumpy.

He kept on stroking Dean’s side to calm him down as he slowly pushed the thing in his brother’s hole, Dean gasping at the cold and pretty painful feeling. The proctoscope wasn’t that thick, but as Sam inserted it in his dry hole, it felt like it could have been thick as a baseball bat. Dean whimpered at the feeling, drawing Sam’s attention and he quickly stopped, placing a soft kiss on his big brother’s back.

“Are you okay?” he asked, watching as Dean looked at him over his shoulder and smiled.

“Yeah, just burns a little. You can go ahead and continue, Doctor.” He winked before lowering his head and trying to relax, just thinking about how good it was going to feel when it would be Sam’s dick in his ass instead of some medical tool.

Sam was all about bringing pleasure into their roleplay, and maybe a bit of pain too, but it was clear from the way his brother’s body was tensed, looking uncomfortable as fuck, that he wasn’t really enjoying it. So, instead of pushing things further, quite literally, Sam pulled the proctoscope out from his brother’s hole, carefully so as to not cause him any more pain, and put it on the table.

“It’s over, Dean,” he said with a sigh, pushing his brother down, then turned him around and kissed his cheek. “Sorry, I guess this wasn’t such a good idea.”

Dean blinked, feeling confused for a second, then ran his fingers through Sam’s messy hair and smirked. “Hey, it was a good idea. I guess I just don’t really like other stuff up in my ass, aside from your dick.” He winked, before pulling his little brother down into a kiss, which quickly turned from soft to rough.

Sam was glad that Dean wasn’t mad at him, though he couldn’t really care even if he was, at the moment, since he was way too busy kissing his horny brother back. Dean might have found this whole experience uncomfortable, but he was still aroused, and honestly, so was Sam.

“Why don’t you give me an examination with your dick?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam laugh and shake his head.

“Dirty bastard. Love you,” Sam whispered in his brother’s ear, before unzipping his pants and pulling them down with his underwear, until he could take out his dick. Then he quickly lubed it up while watching Dean, who looked like he was trying hard not to drool over the sight. He bit his bottom lip, leaning back on his elbows, then pulled his knees up and spread his legs, fucking presenting his hole to Sam, who couldn’t help but let out a low groan.

“Well, what are you waiting for, Sammy? Fuck me, baby,” Dean purred, grinning and running his tongue along his upper lip, which was sure supposed to be seductive, but instead looked rather stupid. Still, Sam managed to find nearly everything Dean did hot, so he simply rolled his eyes and crawled closer to him, his eyes roaming his brother’s naked, gorgeous body. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” He raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Either you hurry up and fuck me, or I’ll help myself.”

“Help yourself?” Sam asked, curious as to what that could mean, but decided to find out later in order not to piss his horny brother off. He began kissing down Dean’s neck and chest, earning pleased moans from the older hunter, who was practically writhing under Sam.

“Sammy, yeah, c’mon,” Dean keened, bucking his hips and raising his knees higher, reminding Sam just how flexible his brother was, then was caught off guard when he felt Dean’s hands grabbing his ass. “Fuck me, Sammy,” his big brother fucking ordered, looking at Sam with heated eyes, his chest heaving as he panted heavily, and Sam wasn’t sure why he hadn’t fucked his lover’s brains out yet.

Well, it was time to fix that.

“Eager for your little brother’s cock, huh?” Sam teased, nipping at Dean’s neck as he slowly pushed the head of his dick in Dean, who threw his head back, whining for more, and suddenly, he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled, impaling himself on his brother’s cock with a loud moan.

“Oh fuck, god yes,” Dean moaned like a fucking whore, finally feeling his brother’s cock inside him and loving it, watching through half lidded eyes as Sam tried to keep his composure and not ravish him right there. But then again, Dean wanted just that, so he began circling his hips, clawing at Sam’s back and, even though he knew he would regret it later, mewled.

And that finally made Sam snap. It was just too much, and after muttering an interesting version of curses, he began fucking his brother like a wild animal. Dean gasped, sinking his nails in Sam’s skin and surely breaking skin as his little brother thrust fast and hard in him, going balls deep with each long thrust and skillfully hitting Dean’s prostate nearly each and every time, making his brother scream.

“Mo— Oh fuck! More!” Dean cried like a needy slut, moaning and whimpering, squeezing around Sam’s dick and, quite frankly, feeling like he was in heaven. When they had sex before with him being the bottom, it was fucking awesome, gentle and loving sex, but he was loving this rough fuck even more. Though soon all thoughts of sex or anything else left him, his mind clouded by pleasure, and he was reduced to little whines and groans.

Sam couldn’t have spoken even if he wanted to, either. Aside from the occasional curses and praises as he pounded into Dean’s sweet ass, he could only groan and moan from pleasure, wishing this would never stop.

But everything comes to an end, and Sam could feel his orgasm building as he rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, abusing the skin there with his teeth, leaving marks and a few wounds, which didn’t really seem to bother his brother, quite the contrary, he seemed to be loving it. Yes to possessive sex.

Dean’s body was on fire, trembling from the intense pleasure, and maybe it was one especially rough thrust, or the way Sam moaned his name, so full of lust and love, that sent him over the edge, and he was coming, his orgasm violently slamming through him. He let out a mix of a gasp and a groan, painting his and Sam’s abdomen with his come, panting heavily and thank god he was lying down or else he would have collapsed.

His little brother wasn’t far behind, the look on Dean’s face as he came sending another wave of lust and arousal through his body, and he was losing it. Like a famished animal, he snapped his hips forward and came with a low groan, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

They were both trying to catch their breaths, panting, their sweaty skin sticking together. Sam was probably crushing his poor exhausted brother, so he carefully pulled out from his sore hole and rolled off him, lying next to him and pulling him into a sweaty, messy hug.

Dean groaned, frowning as he looked down at his chest. “We gotta clean up. And this plastic thing feels weird,” he complained like a kid, making Sam smile.

“Right, let me take care of that,” he said, kicking the plastic cover off the bed with his long legs, then reached to the bedside table where there was a pack of tissues. He took out a few of them, cleaned Dean and his own chest, then discarded the dirty tissues, throwing them somewhere. He’d look for them tomorrow.

“Sam.” Dean moved closer to his little brother, grabbing the blanked and covering both of them with it, making it look like they were snuggling. Which, actually, they totally were.

“Yeah?” Sam raised an eyebrow, hoping Dean wasn’t going to mention his fail at roleplay, but of course, he knew his brother.

“It wasn’t that bad, you know? The whole doctor thing.” He grinned, placing a gentle kiss on Sam’s chin. “But next time, I choose, okay?”

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled and lightly caressed his brother’s cheek with the back of his hand.” Sure. As long as both of us enjoy it.”

“Oh don’t worry, I already have an idea…and you’re gonna love it,” Dean grinned, nuzzling Sam’s neck. “And by the way, rough sex is fucking hot. We gotta do that again, without any complications.”

“Oh yeah, we do. You have no idea how hot you were, screaming my name like that,” Sam teased, unable to muffle his laugh as he saw the utterly embarrassed look on Dean’s face, and just had to kiss his nose. And of course, that just made things worse.

“Oh shut up…” Dean growled, burying his burning face in Sam’s neck, then freaking bit him, for being such a bitch. Sam hissed, but hugged Dean and kissed his head, still trying to understand how his brother could be so adorable and hot at the same time.

“Love you too, Dean,” Sam whispered, before closing his eyes and giving in to sleep, and it only took him a few minutes before he passed out.

Dean glanced up at his little brother’s sleeping face after making sure he was sleeping, and smiled. Words couldn’t express the way he felt about his pain in the ass—pun intended—brother, and as he watched Sam, he wished for things to never change between them. Feeling sleepy, he yawned and decided to go to sleep too, in his favorite position; between his lover’s arms.


	6. Sixth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay was fun, and Dean is ready to take things a bit...next level.

 

Standing in the store, Dean fought the urge to blush and flee. He was a grown man and used to buying adult magazines, lube and whatnot, but this was a first even for him.

He was buying a BDSM collar, after all.

He managed to take it for three days, before he ordered Sam to go to his room and not come out until he was back. Then he took the Impala and drove here, this store that he’s been eyeing ever since he came up with his genius idea. After that kinky sex he and his brother had, with Sam wearing that hot doctor’s outfit, Dean realized just how much he liked roleplay. And he wanted to do another one, however a bit different this time. He wanted to know how it would feel like, controlling Sam the way he controlled him while their doctor and patient scenario. He wanted Sammy vulnerable, all obedient and submissive.

And what better way to achieve the desired results than some BDSM?

Dean wanted try so many things in the word of whips and chains, but he decided to start with something relatively mild. That’s why he chose the collar, made of black leather, which came with an adjustable strap and had a D-ring attached to its front. Dean could already imagine his little brother in it, the way he’d kneel in front of him like a loyal dog, the way the collar would squeezed around his throat each time he’d breathe. Just imagining all of that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, and he found himself grinning as he walked to the checkout and trying not to show his utter embarrassment under the smug and sly look.

And then his grin widened when his eyes stopped on another object…

*

 

After spending five more minutes in the shop, he rushed to the car and drove back to the bunker, while making sure not to exceed the speed limit too much.

He stopped in the kitchen, picking up a few things and felt blood rushing to his already hardening dick, the anticipation making him sweat. And when he opened the door to his room, he found an impatient Sam lying on the bed. He was reading a book that certainly did not come from Dean’s bedroom, then as the older hunter walked in, he looked up from the hardcover, only to flash a glare at him.

“What took you so long?” he asked, annoyance audible in his voice as he closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. “You could have at least told me where you were going, so that I wouldn’t worry.”

“Why, were you worried?” Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, smirking when Sam rolled his eyes.

“Of course not…” he stated, which was such an obvious lie, but since Dean was an amazing brother, he wasn’t going to point it out and crush Sammy’s efforts. “Anyway,” Sam said and cleared his throat, “what’s in the bag?”

Dean glanced at the red plastic bag in his hand and raised it. “Surprise.”

“A good or bad one?” Sam asked cautiously, and Dean chuckled.

“What do you think?” He winked, then walked over to his brother, giving him a once-over. His voice took on a commanding tone as he said, “Strip.”

Sam visibly shuddered as he gazed into Dean’s eyes, suddenly feeling nervous. He wondered what the sudden change in attitude was all about, but honestly, he kinda loved it when his brother went all Alpha male on him. So, without wasting too much time, Sam gave him a brisk nod before taking a step back, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He made sure to be extra slow, relishing in the frustrated look Dean gave him, then nearly made some sort of sound when he closed the distance between them in like a split-second, before literally growling at him.

“Hurry up, or I’ll rip them off myself,” he growled, his voice suddenly filled with danger and lust, and Sam swallowed thickly. He would have loved to get his clothes torn off, but he also liked this shirt, so he sped up with a small sigh, quickly removing it and his pants, his shoes and socks, but then hesitated when he got to his underwear.

He glanced at Dean, but that one look made him discard his underwear faster than lightning.

“Good boy,” Dean purred, and Sam shivered, leaning into the touch when he caressed his cheek.

Dean wanted to bend his Sammy over and go at it for hours, but he needed to be patient. That was easier said than done, since Sam’s cock was inches away from his hands, his hands that were just itching to touch and claw and stroke. But he forced the beast to shut the hell up, forced himself to sit down on the side of the bed, then used his most dominant voice on his brother as he told him to kneel.

Sam licked his lips and did as he was told, kneeling in front of his brother and feeling himself getting hard. He hoped he would get to suck Dean off, because he just loved his cock in his mouth, no matter how fucked up that sounded. But Dean wasn’t removing those evil pants and instead just got to searching through the mysterious red bag, until he must have found what he was looking for, because a nasty grin spread across his face.

Sam’s body burned as his brother pulled out a cock ring, and held it out for him to take.

“Put this on,” he ordered, Sam raising a reluctant and sweating hand to the ring and taking it from Dean.

“Seriously…?”

But Dean just stared at him expectantly, so yeah, he would seriously have to do this. The ring was made out of rubber and looked innocent enough, however Sam knew from the articles he read about it—because yes, after he and Dean leveled up from brothers to lovers, he did some research—that this was the exact opposite of innocent. It would torture him in ways he never felt before, and most probably make a begging mess out of him in no time.

And Sam was really looking forward to it.

So he carefully pulled it on, hissing and biting down on his bottom lip as the rubbery nightmare reached the base of his erection. It was tighter and getting tighter by the second, since with a fucking cock ring around him, Sam had managed to reach full hardness in record time.

Meanwhile, Dean was licking his lips like a hungry wolf. The sight of Sammy so hard already, visibly uncomfortable and bothered by the ring, filled the man with pride. He was such a damn genius, coming up with this. And they were only just starting…

The real fun would begin now.

“From now on, you’re not allowed to speak,” he explained, unable to stop the wicked grin that crossed his face when Sam frowned at him. “That’s right, no more words. You can make sounds, please do, your slutty moans are always welcome.” He laughed, then grunted when Sam punched his leg. “Anyway, dogs ain’t supposed to talk.”

“Dogs?” Sam asked, his eyes slightly wide, because no way…

But Dean just nodded. “Yep, dogs.”

And then he pulled out a fucking collar from the red bag.

Sam’s jaw dropped as he gaped at the dog collar in his brother’s hands, but it wasn’t really meant for dogs, was it? It was made of leather, seemed too comfortable-looking to be for a dog, and had some sort of ring on it.

“You can’t be serious, right?” He looked from the collar to Dean, then back to the collar, then he just didn’t know how to react.

“’Course I am,” Dean stated, then he was opening the collar and beckoning Sam. “Come on, Sammy. Be a good puppy and come closer. You do want your owner to reward you, don’t you?”

“Owner?” Sam laughed, but felt his face flush. Having Dean as his master? Behaving like an obedient little puppy for him, letting him order him around and just do whatever he wanted to him?

Hell fucking yes, Sam was on board with this idea.

“Kinky bastard…” he muttered as he scurried closer and let Dean collar him, felt the leather around his throat and his brother’s fingers brush against his skin. He let out a breath he was holding in when Dean fastened the collar around his neck, frowning because it was too tight, the leather biting into his skin each time he inhaled.

“Perfect,” he heard his brother say, and when he looked up at him, he merely had time to let out a small gasp as Dean curled a finger in the ring attached to the collar and pulled him into a harsh kiss.

He moaned in surprise, then he was moaning for an entirely different reason as Dean ran his other hand through his hair, softly stroking his head while fiercely kissing him. Sam was soon lost in the confusion of gentle and violent touches, whimpering when Dean bit his tongue, but then he was pulling back and away, leaving his little brother panting and miserable.

“Dean—”

His brother’s hand shot forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair, making Sam wince.

“No talking, Sammy,” he warned, and Sam nodded, a sudden but pleasant kind of fear coursing through his veins.

Dean kept his eyes on him as he sat still for a long moment, letting his eyes wander around his little brother’s body, taking in everything. Sam was so beautiful, and Dean couldn’t take it. His eyes never leaving him, Dean stood up and got rid of his clothes as well, standing stark naked after a few seconds and enjoying the way how Sam needed to stop himself from reaching out and touching.

Sam wanted to talk so much, wanted to threaten Dean with pie withdrawal if he wouldn’t let him touch that gorgeous skin, lick it and kiss it, wrap his lips around that long and thick, juicy cock that was so close yet so damn far. But he couldn’t do any of that, couldn’t voice his sexual frustration, couldn’t even fucking beg, because he was a dog. A goddamn puppy, but Dean’s puppy, and he was going to stay good and compliant, silent.

It was really hard, though.

Dean sat back down, and then his fingers were raising his brother’s chin and making him look straight into his eyes. “And now I want you to watch. You’re not allowed to look away, to avert or close your eyes, got it?”

He nodded, hoping he didn’t just agree to something he’d seriously regret later, but it was just his luck that, yes, he unfortunately did. Unable to stop the pathetic sound from escaping his throat, Sam’s eyes widened when his brother leaned back on his elbows and then he was touching himself, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing cock and stroking it.

And maybe he couldn’t talk, but in his mind, Sam was freaking out. This was torture, his brother was torturing him, forcing him to watch as he fucked into his fist, as he spread his legs and began playing with his balls and hole, he even fucking teased his own damn hole, and if not for the ring, Sam was sure he would have blown his load just from the sight.

Dean kept eye contact with Sam for as long as he could, then leaned his head back and began moaning, groaning and making some nice and lewd sounds as he masturbated. He grinned inwardly, knowing full well what this was doing to Sam, but he was in a cruel and teasing mood. So he went all out, slowly stroking his cock with drawn-out pulls and twists, pressing a thumb down his slit and bucking into his fist, then sped up, ruthlessly pumping his leaking cock, squeezing himself and moving his hand roughly as he cried out in pleasure. He even used his other hand on his hole, removing his fingers from his balls and sliding them down to his entrance. He circled the dry hole for a moment, then smirked as he looked back at Sam and sat back straight, though never stopping stroking himself.

Sam was fucking dying, squeezing his own cock and mentally screaming at it to calm down. That was clearly not going to happen anytime soon, but he still tried, because watching Dean like that was unbearable. And then his brother was leaning forward and pressing a finger to Sam’s lips, grinning down at him like an animal.

“Come on baby, lick it for me. Gonna use this finger to fuck myself, so you better wet it nice and good,” he purred, and Sam whimpered, he was gone and went into complete submissive mode because he just couldn’t take it anymore. He poked his brother’s finger with the tip of his tongue, then took it in his mouth and began sucking on it, swirling his warm and wet tongue around the digits and coating it with saliva. Dean pulled it out way too soon and Sam was already whimpering at the loss, licking his lips eagerly, and then it just got so much worse when his brother glared down at Sam’s hand. “Stop touching yourself,” he ordered, but Sam couldn’t do that, he would pass out if he was going to be denied even that, but he was, so he reluctantly released his cock and whined.

His brother laughed, then was back at it, leaning back and fucking his hand while shoving the wet finger inside. He moaned loudly, and then Sam let out a broken sob when Dean began repeating his name.

“Oh fuck, yes! Sammy, Sammy, so good,” Dean mewled, curling and twisting his finger inside, then quickly added another one and scissored himself, stretching his hole mercilessly. “Baby, want your big cock in here, want you so bad, fuck Sammy!”

Okay.

Yep.

Sam was going to lose it.

He wriggled where he was kneeling, clenching his hands into fists and sinking his nails into his palms until it hurt. But unlike he hoped, the pain wasn’t enough to calm him down. Nothing could, at this point, not with Dean keening and begging to be fucked, but it was cruel because he was lying and Sam wasn’t supposed to touch him, only watch, and damn it, Dean was so evil.

And then he was coming and moaning, screaming Sam’s name and coming all over his stomach and hand. Sam felt like fainting, like his balls and cock were going to explode or something, or maybe both. He bit down on his bottom lip, however that did nothing to stop his whine, the pitiful sounds that left him as he was forced to watch as Dean came.

He laughed. Dean laughed and laughed, then sat up and laughed some more when he saw the condition his Sammy was in. This was perfect. Sam looked so damn desperate, so ready to come, but Dean wasn’t even halfway done. He made some pleased sounds as he rubbed his fingers together, watching the string of come that formed between his thumb and index finger, then grinned and extended his arm to Sam.

“How about you clean me up?”

And he didn’t have to ask twice. Sam immediately began licking his palm hungrily, like a starving man. He lapped at his come greedily, sucking on his fingers and cleaning his hand in a matter of seconds, then when he looked at the remaining come on Dean’s stomach and cock, he made such a wretched little sound that Dean leaned back and spread his legs further for his sweet little puppy.

Sam was so happy from just this, so he made sure to get everything. He crawled forward and lapped up the come drying on his big brother’s skin, on his stomach and delicious cock. When Dean’s stomach was thoroughly cleaned, he moved to the softening shaft and licked it, moaning at the taste. Then he took it in his mouth before Dean could have pushed him away, sucking at the tip and swallowing it down, cleaning it with his tongue and loving every second of it. But then Dean fisted a hand in his hair and tugged, then gave it such a brutal yank that Sam cried out, pain shooting from his scalp and his brother’s dick slipping out of his mouth.

“Bad puppy,” Dean growled. He actually loved what Sam was doing, and while his dick was getting sucked so greedily, he could feel himself hardening again, but he had to stay stern. He couldn’t give in to the puppy eyes that his brother was giving him, couldn’t get tempted by those soft lips or hard, twitching cock, just desperate for attention between Sam’s legs. He was so tempted, but he just couldn’t.

Or actually, maybe he could.

A dark grin, promising something terrible, spread across Dean’s face, and Sam felt like bolting for the door. He shivered, then made a small whimper when Dean tugged on the ring on the front of the collar, pulling on it until Sam was standing and the suddenly, he found himself in his big brother’s lap.

Oh God, this couldn’t be good.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice froze the blood in his veins, feeling a lump in his throat when his brother slowly ran a finger down his chest. “Such a bad little puppy, getting ahead of yourself. You leave me no choice, I have to punish you.”

His legs were trembling now, in pleasure and fear, the kind of fear that just turned him on even more, and then he was gasping as Dean flicked the head of his dick. Sam dug his fingers in the cruel man’s shoulders and tried to stay still, but that was pretty hard when the fingers wrapped around his pulsing cock. His brother began caressing his burning flesh, so goddamn painstakingly slowly, stroking the throbbing length, then his grip tightened, however he still did not speed up.

“Shh, baby,” Dean cooed, placing soft kisses on Sam’s neck, but fuck, that was not helping, only making things so, so much worse. “You can take it; don’t you wanna prove how good you are? Wanna be a good puppy for me, don’t you?”

Sam was nodding and whining and mewling, pawing at Dean’s chest desperately as he threw his head back when his brother bit into his neck. He finally sped up, mercilessly pumping Sam’s aching cock and thumbing at the weeping slit, and he could have come like that, oh yeah he could have, but he couldn’t. He cursed that damn cock ring so much, along with his sadistic brother, and then he was suddenly crying out because Dean’s other hand was teasing his hole now, so Sam was rolling his hips, rocking back and trying to fuck himself on that finger, while thrusting into Dean’s rough hand. He was falling apart so easily, would have started begging for his brother to just bend him over and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore ages ago, but all he could do was scream and moan like a whore, obscene sounds leaving him as his mind came up with the most horrific and dirtiest wishes. Oh the things he would have let Dean do to him like this. Sam never knew he could be such a damn slut, but here he was, concocting the nastiest scenarios and fantasies while high on pleasure and the denial of this pleasure, his head clouded from it, and he could already feel the tears of frustration welling up in his eyes, threatening to leave them and let Dean know just how goddamn desperate Sam truly was at this point.

And then he _was_ crying, because Dean was easing away from him and pushing him away and off, then back onto his knees on the floor. “You did good, I’m proud of you. Don’t cry, Sammy, you’re such a good boy, my good little pup,” Dean purred, showering him with praises and reassuring words, but then he was grinning again, and Sam didn’t think he could survive any more teasing.

He pulled out a jar from the bag, Sam blinking and scowling at the thing in his brother’s hands.

“Peanut butter. Heard that dogs like it,” Dean said with a shrug, the wicked grin never leaving his face as he opened the jar. He knew how good this was going to feel, even though it seemed a bit…odd. But he didn’t feel like contemplating on the pros and cons of food porn, because his brother, his lover, his sweet, hot and just perfect Sammy was kneeling in front of him with a hungry look in his eyes.

And honestly, he really just wanted to fuck him already.

So he dipped his fingers into the jar and scooped up a generous amount of peanut butter, before spreading it across his erection, because yes, he was hard again. He let out a deep chuckle as he watched Sam, the man’s eyes glued to his hand which was moving up and down his cock, covering every inch with the gooey treat. When Dean was positive that there was enough of it on him, he licked the remaining peanut butter from his hand and smirked at Sam.

“Go ahead. I want you to eat it all up, and don’t you dare leave any behind.”

Sam made an eager sound as he attacked Dean’s food covered dick. He lapped and nipped at it, quickly cleaning his skin from the peanut butter as he gave it long licks using the flat of his tongue, gathering up as much food as possible and making these pleased and rather lewd sounds. Then when most of the peanut butter was gone, Sam took Dean’s cock in his mouth and began sucking like there was no tomorrow, swallowing and moaning around the warm shaft, while teasing the slit with his tongue.

Growling from pleasure, Dean quickly snapped and bucked his hips, Sam letting him. Or more like, he was encouraging him to keep doing so, bobbing his head and going to deepthroat his brother. Dean hissed and cursed, then began fucking into his sweet but damn so slutty little brother’s mouth, making the poor man choke on his dick but not really seeming to mind. That realization, the fact that Sammy was happy to choke on his dick and looking like he was enjoying it even more than Dean, made the older hunter lose it.

Sam gasped as his head was suddenly yanked back, and then he was in Dean’s lap again, however now his brother didn’t seem like he was planning on teasing him anymore. He spread Sam’s cheeks and, without even preparing him, slammed home. His eyes widened and he screamed as Dean began fucking him right away, the stretch and burn hurting, but he wasn’t bleeding and under the pain, there was pleasure. So much pleasure that he didn’t even mind the pain, and then he was moving too, slamming down and impaling himself on his big brother’s thick cock, riding him.

Dean met Sam’s hips each time, snapping his hips up and into his moaning brother, and he was moaning too, groaning loudly as his brother’s hole clenched around him, milking him with each thrust. He forced himself deeper, loving the was his little brother rode him, the way he rose until only the head of Dean’s cock was enveloped by the wet heat, and then he was buried balls deep again. It felt so good, and he wanted Sammy to feel just as good too, so he quickly moved his hand to the mewling man’s erection and ripped the cock ring off.

Sam gasped, then gasped again, and then he was screaming as his orgasm ripped though his body just like that. He was coming harder than ever, painting Dean’s chest with it, and his brother wasn’t far behind. Sam was squeezing his dick while coming, so hard, so good, and Dean was groaning and coming too, his muscles straining as he emptied his load deep inside Sammy, filling him thoroughly.

He let out a weak whine as he felt Dean’s come, felt it leaking from his hole, and then he was burying his face in the crook of his big brother’s neck, panting and completely spent. Dean was trying to catch his breath too, wrapping his arms around his Sammy and pulling him close. He stayed like that, hugging his brother and stroking his back, then moved back on the bed and laid down, pulling Sam with him and cuddling him.

Yes, cuddling. He was in a cuddling mood, and if Sam was going to say anything about, he would just beat him up. Or shut him up with a kiss. Or maybe both.

But Sam stayed silent, enjoying the warm hug and nuzzling his brother’s neck, which made Dean shiver.

“You do know you don’t have to act like a dog anymore, right?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at Sam when he looked at him.

Sam wasn’t going to blush, he was not, so when he felt his face heat up, he was definitively not blushing. “Yeah, I know.”

Dean smirked. “You really like being dominated, don’t you?”

“Dominated?” Sam gave his brother an incredulous and embarrassed look.

“Yeah, dominated. Like a good little sub. You should have seen your face.” Dean licked his lips. “You looked so desperate, your eyes begging me to take you.”

“Well of course, you put that damn ring on me. Anyone would get desperate after a while, what with being unable to come and all…”

“Sure, that’s totally the only reason for you getting all greedy with my cock,” Dean teased, flashing a crooked grin at his brother, whose face was taking on an interesting shade of red.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, then elbowed Dean. “You would have reacted the same.”

“Well,” Dean began, but after thinking about it, he decided to stop messing around and tell the truth. “Probably, yeah. Would have spread my legs for you, baby.”

And now it was Sam’s turn to grin. “Damn right you would. And while getting dominated _might_ have been pretty fucking hot and amazing, I’m curious how it would be like if our roles were switched…” he wondered, before winking at his brother.

Dean laughed and ruffled the mess of a hair on top of Sam’s head. “I’m pretty sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

 


End file.
